A Really Big Family
by HyperAle
Summary: An unusual girl from another dimension with sacred blood running through her veins is called to her motherland to help bring peace and harmony to a world torn apart by darkness and fear,while also seeking her true origins.
1. Chapter 1

A Really Big Family

Prologue:Game Start!

Hi, my name is Terra, I'm a fair skinned girl around the age of fifteen with unusual purple hair and brown eyes.

You're probably wondering why I'm doing a self-intro, well right now I'm falling at insane speed towards the ground with no parachute,so yeah.

But let's talk a little about me before we can continue with the prologue, shall we?

I always been the strange type in my class, I mean, have you ever seen a human with NATURAL purple hair? I don't think so.

And I'm known to ALWAYS wear a hoodie (usually with the zip).

I've never met my real parents, I grow up half my life in a orphanage, until the director of that orphanage decided to adopt me, for some reason.

His name is Christopher Tizzoni, and his the caring and wise father, and treats me as the daughter he never had; and we leave in Italy so don't get surprised if the last name sounds strange.

My name, from what father says, was on a paper in the vimini chest a was in when he found me.

Why am I falling? Well it all started like this:

I was walking home after the last day of school before the Christmas holidays, it was snowing and road was covered in white snow.

I was wearing a green camouflage heavy coat with a pair of jeans; underneath the coat I was wearing a blue shirt with a white two printed on it and my classic black hoodie with a skull on the back.

People sometimes mistake me for a tomboy, but I can guarantee I'm not.

I usually take a shortcut trough a field, I'm type of girl that doesn't like slow things.

Anyway, I noticed a strange thing on the ground.

I got near it and grabbed it for examining it.

It looked like a data chip, but it didn't got ruined from the snow for some reason.

As I look around I found other eight of them, I wanted to look a the other ones but it was very cold, so I decided to go back home before I froze.

Got home, I found out that the eight pieces put together made a prism or something, but at first it didn't do much of a thing, so I left it on my bed.

I took off the coat and set down in front of my PC, I wanted to play some games, but after a while, about an hour and a half maybe, Steam stopped working without a reason.

At first I thought that was Windows trying to mess with me, but as soon is I turn around I sew the prism that I left on my bed glowed.

I slowly got near it and touched it, kinda of confused, and as soon as I made contact with it, it started flying around me, drawing every time a perfect circle; then it stopped in midair in front of my face.

I asked myself, did I just found a piece of technology from the military, like some kind of next-gen reckoning device?

it seemed cool, but I soon realized a colder truth.

From what I knew I could even be have been an high explosive charge, or a molotov.

But before I could do anything the prism glowed with a very bright light, stunning me and making my ears ring.

After a few minutes, I felt a gust of wind blowing in my face.

It was very strong, and some minutes after I regained the ability to see and hear, but I regretted it right after.

In fact, I'm soon to meet Mr. Death in one of the most painful ways to meet him, but looking around I see another thing falling from the sky, but I don't reckon what it's .

Curious, I focus and the falling object, we run at the same speed, and I see something moving, like a piece of clothing.

But it doesn't take too long to remember that I'm doomed to death, and as soon as I look down, a black object comes right towards me and I make contact with it.

And I feel a huge pain has I drift into the darkness.

 **Hi everyone, my name is HyperAle and this is my first fan fiction ever.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it, and I'm really sorry if this prologue is short.**

 **If you guys have suggestion for the plot of the story, or have tips to improve my writing, like if you notice some mistakes, feel free to leave a comment on the story .**

 **And said so farewell!**


	2. Chapter 2

A Really Big Family

Disclaimer: Most of the character in this fan fiction are owned by Compile Heart and Idea Factory

Chapter 1:A Girl With A Mission

I found myself lying in a pitch black limbo, where there isn't light, and the worst part is, I don't know where I am.

"Am I dead?" I asked no one in particular "Is this hell?".

I got up and started walking around, trying to find a way out, seeking for a light that indicates the surface.

But despite the best efforts, I don't see any source of light, but just the same dark limbo over and over again.

I finally give up after a time that felt like a geological era, I sit down trying to find a way out this madness...

"Hi Terra"

"HAA!" suddenly, a voice calls my name out of the blue, causing me to scream.

"I'm terribly sorry to have startled you, Terra" the voice apologized "Let me introduce myself, my name is Histoire, a tome, and I'm here to ask you a favor".

I sighed trying to calm myself down "Hi Histoire, nice to meet you" I greeted Histoire.

"But how do you know my name?" I asked confused to the tome "And where am I?"

"I'm the recorder of history, therefor I know everything and everyone since the day I was created, and that includes you" the tome says, while I look around to find the source of her voice.

"And where are we?" I ask again.

"You're currently in the nation of Planeptune, unconscious from the fall you suffered" So that means...

"But that means..." I started my sentence, completed right after by the tome "You're dreaming, yes."

"So, you're not real?" I'm really starting to get confused now.

"Actually I'm real, but right now, we're having a telepathic conversation, so you can't see me" The tome explains, leaving me wondering where she is.

"So where are you right now?"

"I'm currently locked somewhere I don't know" wait, she's held prisoner?!

"That's why I'm here"

"So you want me to free you?" I asked

"More precisely, I need you to save this world, Gameindustry, from being totally consumed" Histoire explains again, and I start to grow nervous.

"B-but I'm not a warrior! I can't save a world from it's doom!"I say to Histoire, I'm probably not what she thinks I am.

"Your blood is blessed, Terra, you can save this world!" Histoire exclaims.

It's seems I have no other choices.

"Alright I will help you..., but I would be glad if you could explain me how."

"You ... to stop … con..le war … find … key fra..ents .. free me ….." my usual luck.

As soon as Histoire starts having connect problems, the entire black limbo started to shake, like it was about to shatter.

"W-What's going on? Histoire?" I ask the tome, clearly scared.

"Goo. lu.k Te..a …..."

As soon as Histoire "logged out", if we can say so, the floor breaks, leaving me falling into a black void.

I open my eyes right after, finding myself lying onto a bed, staring at the ceiling; I notice that I'm in some small hotel room.

Right next to the bed I see a brown-haired girl with a green leaf-like ribbon, green eyes, a blue coat that is really to big for her, and black shirt and shorts.

"Are you okay?" she asks me.

I sit up on the bed and answer her "Yes, I'm fine" I start looking around the room, which is a small with only one bed, and the walls painted white.

"How long was I gone?" I ask the brunette, while I was looking around.

"Just one day, I found you yesterday stuck in the ground nearby the capital outskirt" The brunette answers.

So, I'm in a world called Gameindustry, that is on the brink of destruction by some evil force.

What Histoire said I had to do? Stop this "console war" and find those "key fragments"? who's the smart guy that broke a key in several pieces?! And there's a war going on?! This place is no different from Earth!

"who are you anyway?" she asks me interrupting my train of thoughts.

"My name is Terra, what's yours?" I try to get the girl's name.

"My name is IF, I'm the gust of wind that blows trough Gameindustry!" She says in a proud way.

"Hey, are you a traveler, by any chance, IF?"

"Yes, I travel around the world and make a living out of the Guild's quests"She answers.

"What were you doing out there at that hour? Don't you know that there are monsters out there?"she asks me out of the blue, leaving me no choice but to tell the truth.

"Well you see, I fell from the sky" I say to the girl next to me while laughing nervously.

"You fell from the sky? You think I'm gonna believe that?"she asks me, probably thinking that I was joking.

"But it's the truth! Why should I lie about it?"

The brunette starts thinking I little about my logic and the says "You got a point"

"So, you're from another world, huh?" she asks, and I widen my eyes.

How did she figure that out? Is she a mind reader or something?

"Y-yes why?" I ask kind of scared of what is going to happen next, is she gonna take me to some sort of area 51 where there going to dissect me like some sort of alien? I Hope not!

"That is really cool, I wish I could get to visit another world!" She looks really exited about it "What's your world's name?"

"Earth" I reply briefly; I never expected that she would react like this.

"Nice, this world is called Gameindustry" I already know that but whatever.

"Anyway, if you're gonna stay here you need a weapon to protect yourself" she says while I get out of the bed "Do have one?"

"No, I don't" I reply "it's for defending against the monsters right?"

She nods at me and walks out the room "I know a place here where they sell high quality weapons at a good price, we can go and take a look"

I nod in agreement and follow her out of the room, going downstairs towards the exit of the inn.

As I exit the inn and walk outside, I find myself in front of a view that literally comes out from a sci-fi movie, with futuristic-looking buildings colored in blue and white, with a gigantic tower that rises right in the center of the city.

I stand there, hypnotized by the beauty of Planeptune, or at least I do so until IF wakes me up.

"Is this your first time in Planeptune?".

"Well, yes" I answer the brunette's question "Anyway, where's the shop?"

"Follow me" she says and I follow her order, walking down roads and taking various turns, until we reach our destination; a large shop with tons of expansive-looking weapons behind the windows.

As soon as we enter the shop IF starts talking with the girl at the cash desk, while I start looking around into the armory, wondering what weapon to buy.

Knowing that I'm not coordinated to rotate and swing a spear or similar, and I'm not strong enough to lift a hammer, I would rather use a sword or a gun.

But here they do not sell guns, so I start looking around for a sword, until I found a particular sword with a triangle-shaped end and a double sharp edge, similar to a gladius.

I pick it up, and brought it to the cash desk of the shop "How much is the sword?" I ask the girl "the sword is 54500 credits" she answers.

IF then pulls out a credit car from pocket and hands it over the girl, which slides it onto a scanner, then gives it back to IF saying "The credit transition was successful, thank you for your purchase" she then smiles and bows, giving me the sheath.

We get out of the store is I look at the sword, wondering how to carry it around.

"Just think to put it away, it'll active the inventory" IF says to me, probably using one of her mind reading techniques.

I do as IF said, I sheath the sword and focus on it, and it disappears.

Then I try the inverse process, focusing on it again, and it reappears, to my surprise.

This inventory thingy will come very handy in the future.

"So, what do we do now?" I ask the brunette.

"We train, of course." she answers me "We'll take one of the quest the Guild as to offer"

"And where's the Guild?"

"In the center of the capital, near the Basilicom"

"And we get there with what? A train?" I notice that I'm asking to many question for my taste.

"More precisely a HV-UT" say what? That sound like a name of a tank to me!

I look confused to the brunette.

"It means High Velocity Urban Transport, is a new type of public transport that connects the capital to the outskirt" She explains "every nation has it".

We then head to this "HV-UT" station and manage to catch one directed to the capital before it's doors closed.

"Well, that was close" I almost got stuck into the door.

"You can say that" she says, checking if she lost something.

"So we go to the Guild, sign for a quest and then we beat the living sunlight out of some monsters, right?" I ask IF

"That's the plan, and also we can get some money while I train you"

Then suddenly the train starts slowing down, near the station of the center city, with the loudspeaker of the train saying "Current stop: central capital, please mind the gap between the train and the platform" as it stops.

We get of the train and walk out of the station "That was fast!"I say surprised " we got here in no time!"

"It's called High Velocity for a reason" she states.

She then points at a brick red building, different from the others, "That's the Guild, if you're searching for money, I suggest you take a quest instead of apply for a job"

"I'll keep that in mind" We enter the Guild, searching for a quest easy enough for me, and I notice that every print as a letter behind it, that indicates the difficulty.

We are searching for a E class quest, very easy quests, and we find about a quest about eliminating various species of shampurus in a dungeon called "Zeca Ruins No.1", Why the number 1?

We sign the quest and exit the Guild, the girl at the counter didn't had much to say, she only talked when necessary, she only gave us a tablet, or something.

We jumped on another HV-UT and reached the end of the outskirt, where what is left are only small villages and lots of forest and plains.

After a walk of a good thirty minutes, we reach the dungeon, an abandoned structure covered in musk, walls with lost bricks and broken ceilings, I seriously don't know if it's safe to walk in.

But we walk in anyway, and a good amount of shampurus greets us as soon as we do so.

We get ready for the battle, materializing our weapons, I unsheathe my gladius and IF … grabs a pair of strange looking swords that could easily fit in her sleeves, I think those are called quatars anyway.

I quickly dash towards the first one and execute a downward slash, killing it.

I replace myself into a basic position, holding the sword with both hands, while IF kept slashing the pack, sometimes spinning like a top, she sure knows how to rush.

I turn around and see that the shampurus have formed a compact group; running towards all of that monsters would be a suicide, so I start to back up and looking for options.

Then I hear IF scream " _Chaos Edge!_ " she then uppercuts one of the shampurus and she slams it onto the ground, and then she keeps attacking the others.

Inspired, I dash into the group of shampurus, jump right on top of them, seize the sword backwards and stab it into the ground right in the middle of the pack, generating a powerful wave that send all the shampurus flying.

I stand up and look around to see if there are more creatures around me, then I spot another group of shampurus and charge them.

I slash the first one, then I seize again the sword backwards and keep stabbing the shampurus one after another, decimating quickly the group.

I put away my sword ans sit down on the ground, pulling out the tablet for checking the progress of the quest.

"Hey IF" I shout to the brunette in the distance "We're done, finish it so we can go home".

She then executes the shampurus and comes over me "Nice job, you're quite the natural talent" she praises me, I think.

"You think so?" I ask her.

"m-hm" she nods "So, how are you going to call that move?"

"The one where I stab the ground? I think I'm gonna call it _Gravitational Strike_ " I answer the question "What do you think?"

"I think is not a bad name" she express her impression to me as we walk out of the dungeon.

But we soon stop as the ground starts shaking under our feet and from the woods nearby a loud roar could be herd.

Then a black shadow dashes out of the woods and rises his claw with murderous intent...

Dictionary

Gladius: The gladius is a ancient type of sword, used by the roman empire's army.

It has two sharp edge and a triangle-shaped end, It's main purpose is to cut, but was used mostly to pierce.

 **Hi everyone, my name is HyperAle and the journey of Terra has began (with a boring tutorial)!**

 **And IF already knows where she's from.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it, and if there are any advises you would like to give me, feel free to leave a comment on this story (sorry if Histoire does not have any emoticons on her lines).**

 **I also wanted to thank AIYF Productions for the advise he/she gave me.**

 **And said so farewell! Until next chapter of course!**


	3. Chapter 3

A Really Big Family

Most of the characters used in this fan fiction are owned by Compile Heart and Idea Factory

Chapter 2: Meet the Neptune

The shadow dashes out of the woods, rising its claw ready to strike; I manage to block it, but the knock-back I receive sends me flying.

Now I get to take a more careful look at the beast, it's a reptile-like creature with arms and a snake-like lower body, it's body it's covered by dark red, black and gray scales, placed like a camouflage, and white spikes along its spine.

It also had a bright red crest attached behind the skull, and yellow reptile eyes.

The monster roars and dashes at incredible speed straight towards me, but I manage to predict its movements and block again, allowing IF to strike the side of the beast, and wounded, snaps its tail against IF, making her fall, and starts targeting her.

While the monster approaches IF, I quickly run towards the beast and stab it in the arm, then I back away a little, now that I've drawn its attention.

"IF, you okay?" I briefly ask the brunette, who stands up and nods, getting ready to attack.

The creature tries to punch, I use the opportunity to block its arm and stab it again,

but the beast forces me to let go with the other hand, and slams me on the ground, I groan in pain and I get ready to take another blow as I see the monster's fist rising.

"Leave her alone! _Heaven Demon!_ " she gets close to the monster and starts slashing the monster multiple times, leaving blue marks on the monster as it backs down, giving me the opportunity to slash it in the stomach.

The beast roars angered and rushes with furious and continuous attacks, while I try to dodge them, I see IF running in circle around the creature, and I understand what she's going to do; I back of from the monster and start running in opposite direction.

The monster, confused, lets its guard down "NOW!" IF shouts and both of us start attacking the monster from different directions, until the beast falls onto the ground with a loud groan, but it's body doesn't disappear.

"Ha...ha...Let's get out of here, quick!" I say as I start running towards the city.

"Hey, wait!...ha" IF said trying to follow me.

We keep running until we reach the outskirt of Planeptune, where we stop to take a breather.

"IF, do you know what that was?" I ask trying to figure out what wicked creature attacked us.

"I don't know, I never saw something like that..." She seems deep in thought, probably thinking about what happened earlier.

I look up at the sky and I see the sun it's still high in the sky, it's not so late.

"How about we go and turn in the quest first?" I suggest, after all the sudden attack distracted us from the quest we took.

"Yeah, we almost forgot about it" IF says "and we can also ask about the monster there" that sounds like plan.

And said so, we set of towards the guild.

[third person]

In the meantime, in a black room, a girl around the age of fifteen, dressed in a black royal dress with red borders at the end of the skirt, and white and gold cloth covering her shoulders and neck, attacking the dress to the red sleeves, is sitting on a throne, with a shadow covering most of her face.

Then, a red-haired girl with blue eyes enters the room, wearing a black fireproof suit, covered with green plates around her stomach, back, arms and knees and a black earpiece, approaches the throne and bows before the black-dressed one.

"Madam, i have bad news" the red-haired girl speaks "the monster we sent was defeated".

"I told them to keep enhancing it a little more, but they never listen" the girl says, a tone of disappointment in her voice.

"The target was with another girl" the red-haired girl replied "we believe that' the reason the mission failed".

The little girl frowned, irritated "This is going to interfere with dad's plan... initiate Plan: Tango-S!"

The armored one nods "Understood, I'll proceed immediately with the protocol".

But before she could leave the room, she receives a message from her earpiece "Yes, Firebreak here, what is it? ... m-hm...alright Alpha-15, standby".

"Madam, our medics report that experiment K-76 is still alive, what do we do?" Firebreak asks the black-dressed girl.

"Alright, proceed with the transport" The mysterious girl orders.

The maid nods, calling the medic squad with her earpiece "Alpha-15, you have the authorization to proceed with the transport".

"And while you're at it, tell the idiots of the breeding lab to do a good job this time" the black-dressed girl adds with a smirk "Or else...".

Then, the red-head stands up and looks at the black-dressed girl

"Glory to the Awakens!" the maid says saluting the other girl, then she exits the room.

[First person, Terra' POV]

We are currently walking towards the HV-UT after turning in the quest at the Guild, where we also asked about the monster, but they didn't know anything either.

We plan to go to a newfound dungeon, discovered earlier this morning, named Monster Cave, that it's pretty much a giant monster nest.

The Guild asked IF (and me because I was tagging along with her) to go down there and eliminate the core of the nest to help stop the continuous assault of those things.

You may think why are we doing this after being beaten up (even tho we won) by that snake...thing, go right to another dungeon; well, when we told them what happened they gave us two bottles filled with a strange blue soda, and when I drank it, I felt completely anew; and also they gave us some supplies and a reward for discovering a new type of monster.

We find some free seats and start talking to each other:

"So what's the plan?" I ask the brunette, who turns her gaze towards me.

"We'll find the queen, and if there are any eggs, we'll destroy them" she says, seriousness in her tone of voice.

"Seems that you now what to do" I point out, smirking.

"I already found myself in similar situations" she explains to me "The biggest problem in a monster nest are the numbers. I'm sorry to have dragged you into this, this may be though for you".

"Don't sweat it. And besides, I wanna see how far I can push myself" I reassure IF.

"Please, don't get yourself killed" .

I give her the thumbs up "No worries".

The HV-UT stops and we start walking into the plains, heading towards the Monster Cave, when suddenly I hear a noise...

BzzzzZzzZ It sounds like when there's bad reception, but it's really low, maybe are just my ears ringing...

BzzzZZZzZZZ but the sound grows louder and louder...

"Hey, Terra are you hearing this too?" seems even IF can hear it now.

"Yes I hear it too" I answer the brunette while I look around.

We are still walking towards our destination, but I'm afraid that this could be another monster... I think it's better if we stop.

"IF, stop for a second" I tell the girl to stop.

"Why?" she ask me, turning around and stopping.

BZZzZzzzzzzz Bip before I could answer IF's question, the noise dies down and I hear a loud "Bip", that draws my attention.

"Hello there Terra, and also hello to you Miss IF" I familiar voice starts talking...the one that talked to me in my dream...what was her name? Histoire was it?

"Who's talking? Show Yourself!" IF reacts as the voice speaks.

"Fear not, miss IF, because I don't have ill intentions" Histoire reassures IF, which is already looking around.

"Histoire, why are you here, anyway?" I ask Histoire, getting a stare from the brunette.

"Wait, you know her?" she asks.

"We only met recently, in a ….. special way" I answer the question.

"Telepathic communication, to be precise" Histoire points out, I bet IF now is confused as hell.

IF opens her mouth to say something, but she's cut off by Histoire "Enough chatting, I need to tell you something important".

"The monster you fought outside of the Zeca Ruins wasn't part of the local fauna, but was sent there by someone" so someone is after us? Fantastic!

"But who's after us? And why?" IF asks the tome.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who and why is after you" she apologizes to us "I suggest you to find someone to tag along with"

"That's an idea, we'll follow your advise" I say, nodding at Histoire's words.

"My time is over already, good luck, you two Bup" she wishes us luck before

she ends the "call".

"So someone is after us..." I mumble to myself as we start walking "I have the feeling that whoever they are, they're after me...".

We don't walk for long since the cave is not so far away from the city, and said cave is... just a normal cave that leads underground, a common place to find bug's hives.

And in fact, is filled with various types of monsters, some of them even look like humans, but as IF told me, they aren't for... various reasons and so I don't have to feel bad if I stab them in the face.

And this is what happens in the first part of the dungeon: we fight those little abominations, which are a cakewalk.

We keep eliminating them as we go deeper in the cave, and as we do so there are less monsters and the cave gets darker.

"We better watch our step, there could be a gigantic boss hanging off the roof"

I warn IF, but I don't see what is her reaction, I only hear her say "Okay, I'll be careful" in a way that sounded like "Shut up, Mom!".

We walk for a good amount of minutes without encountering any monsters, and my guts tells me that something big is going to happen.

I ready all of my senses to prepare myself for a surprise attack, even tho the area we are is lighten by a weak, blue light.

"Wha-?!" I hear IF say, and I rush towards her and I find her sitting on the ground, probably she bumped into something.

I turn the other side and I see another girl sitting on the ground.

She has short lilac hair with two white D-pads-like hair-clip in them,and purple eyes.

She's wearing a white hoodie with a light purple hood, gigantic round pockets, and

two strings that look like cables; and the hoodie is closed by a zip with an N attacked to it.

Pretty exhaustive description than the other chapters, uh?

Behind her there's a girl with creamy-pink hair and a headband with a C on it.

She's wearing a woolly white thank top with un-attached sleeves, a red plaid skirt, and a black hip purse.

"Ow...Watch it girl!" She says to the lilac-haired girl "Wait, what are you kids doing her?".

IF, you don't judge someone's age by looking at their appearance.

The mysterious girl replies, clearly offended "Me? A kid? Speak for yourself! You're a kid too! Who are you?!".

"My name is IF. Let's just say I'm the gust of wind that blows trough Gameindustri!" The same introduction she gave to me too.

"And I'm Terra, nice to meet you" I wave a the two girls with one hand.

"..." The lilac-haired girl seems confused.

"Ah, huh?" and IF seems more confused than her.

"You're the what?" The mysterious girl asks.

"The gust of wind that blows trough Gameindustri" she replies to the girl.

"She makes a living working with the Guild, while also traveling the world" I explain.

"Enough about me. What are you girls doing here?" IF asks the girl.

"We came for the guild too. Oh and I'm Neptune, and she's Compa" The girl now known as Neptune answers.

And from then Compa joins the conversation introducing herself "Nice to meet you. I'm Compa".

"You got to be kidding. You girls are working for the guild too?" IF asks, not believing them.

Neptune replies, offended again "Ah sure, nice to meet you too... Well, we can handle ourselves you know!"

"Really? Even with all the monsters roaming around here?" IF replies.

"Uh..." That's all that Neptune can say apparently.

"Don't tell me. You didn't look at the fine print before taking the work" IF says almost face-palming

"Yes, yes they did" I add, putting on the "seriously, dude" face.

Even Compa is shocked "Nep-Nep, that can't be..."

Then all of the sudden a brown colored half spider, half ogre monster wielding a very big, yellow sword comes out of the shadows and roars, turning its gaze towards Neptune.

"NOT AGAIIIIN!" She shouts before panicking "What should we do Compa?! It's got to be looking for me!".

In fact it is.

"What?! You girls know what that is?" IF asks, incredulous.

"That may be the queen of the hive" I state.

"Yes. Nep-Nep sandbagged Mr. Monster really good" Compa says, but it's hard to believe, even for me.

Meanwhile, Neptune is still panicking "Wh-What should I do?! It's got to be looking for revengance!"

"Hard to believe" which it is IF "But if you can fight, I'm going to need you both to help" and she grabs her quatars, while I crack my neck and unsheathe my blade.

"Nep-Nep, we have to beat Mr. Monster for the sake of Planeptune" Compa says to Neptune materializing a... over-sized syringe...? I start shivering as soon as I see it.

"Why are you shivering Terra?" IF asks me before looking at what Compa as in her hands "Oh... alright, got it. You're afraid of syringes" I simply nod.

"Okay! Let me go super-mode from the start then!" Neptune exclaims before a huge pillar of light cover her. And when the light dies down, Neptune has changed.

Now she has extremely long purple twin-tails and bright blue eyes and wears a black and purple body suit, with white pluses on her shoulders and she wears two black hair-clip with a blue D-pad on them.

Strange fact is that her body has grown in height and in... em bosom size.

"Hah... I'm ready now" what was once Neptune says, showing that even her voice changed.

"What the bloody-?!" "What?! What just happened?! Wait you're huge! Like all over!" that was our reactions, but Compa seems not so surprised.

"Surprise! Nep-Nep can change forms! Nep-Nep is really strong like this" She explains to us.

"Well, now you believe me that I beat that monster before?" Neptune asks us.

"Do we have a choice? It's harder not to believe now" IF replies, shame on us for doubting her skills.

The monster roars again, probably tired of waiting.

"So, want to get it on do you? Well the feelings are mutual" Neptune talks to the monster like she understood what it said "I'm going to take you down to stop any more casualties!"

She then dashed towards the monster performing an uppercut, taking it of guard.

The monster backs down, recomposing itself and slams its sword on Neptune, but misses.

In the meantime, me and IF ambush the monster from a higher angle, both of us stabbing the spider-like abdomen of the beast.

We got off the monster as it turns around towards, holding its sword with both hands, but a rain of pink projectiles stops it.

The monster roars in pain and tries to shield itself with its sword, and I take the opportunity jumping in the air to perform my Skill.

" _Gravitational Strike!_ " I shout and slam my fist onto the back of the creature, creating a crater around the monster and a cloud of dust.

Neptune flies towards the monster and...wait, she can fly?! Really?! Cool!

Oh, getting of track...sorry.

Anyway, Neptune flies towards the monster and keeps slashing its back, while IF slashes all of the right legs, immobilizing it.

I join Compa, who's running towards the monsters head, but right when she's near it, the beast snaps angered, ignoring the damaged suffered, and swings its sword towards Compa.

Instinctively, I reach for Compa's arm and pull her towards me, making the monster miss.

"Thank you very much, Terra!" She smiles at me, and I reply giving a thumbs up.

But it's not over yet. The monster re-adjust its posture for another attack, which is interrupted by Neptune, who slashes the beast's right arm, making it drop its sword.

Then I start running towards the monster, handling my sword backwards.

I jump and stab the monster in the chest, right in the heart, killing the monster.

Then, the monster falls onto the ground before vanishing.

I put away my sword and say "Now THAT was a flawless victory".

"Well, that was an unfair match. The monster was injured after all" Neptune points out.

"Not bad. Honestly, I'm not sure if we could have handled ourselves.

Thanks" IF thanks them.

"Thank you" I also thank them right after, and Compa replies "No need Terra, You saved me after all!".

"No problem. I was the one to let it go in the first place" Neptune says shaking her head.

"Still... That some transformation. You're like a different person" IF points out, in fact, her personality does change, she more mature like this.

"I was surprised the first time I saw it too" Compa says.

Then, another pillar of light covers Neptune, making her turn into her previous self.

"Phew ….. I'm beat..." Neptune says as soon as she goes back to normal.

"Nice fight, Nep-Nep! You were rally cool!" Compa praises Neptune, but then again I want to be able to fly too! I bet she can also wall-run!

"Heh oh, stop flattering me" Random Neptune replies, blushing a little.

"Really, it's hard to believe you're the same person" IF points out, smirking.

"Oh yeah, Iffy and Terra, how about joining our party while you're at it?" Neptune asks us to join them, we didn't even needed to ask them! Sweet!

"Iffy? Me? Iffy?" yes IF, They called you Iffy, there's no need to keep repeating it...

"Yup! IF=Iffy!" Best Logic Ever "It sounds a lot cuter too, don't you think?" Well, it does sound cuter.

"Iffy..." IF repeats for the bloody third time...

"Wait, you don't like it? Oh, were you teased by kids with that name?" Neptune asks, a little worried... I think.

"No, I was never teased with my name before. Just call me whatever you want" she answers Neptune's question.

"Okay, then I'll call you Iffy too" Compa replies in a cheerful tone.

"Now then, do you want to come with us?" the lilac-haired girl asks again "having pros like you two would be cool!".

I blush a little "I-I'm not that good at fighting. I didn't do much".

"Well, your skill was very powerful! I never saw someone slam a monster onto the ground with one punch!" "Yeah, but it's a Skill, I'm not so powerful!".

In the meantime, If answers the girl "Well, why not? As they say, the more the merrier. What do you think Terra? We join' em?".

"Uh...Yeah, alright!" I say in the cheeriest way I can.

"Great! Well, hope we become bestest friends Iffy, Terra!" She looks very happy about it!

"Sure looking forward to it" IF replies and I give her a thumbs up.

"Then, what about our mission, IF?" I say looking into a tunnel that seems to lead deeper into the cave.

"Better patrol the dungeon to check if we really killed the queen. You girls are with us right?" she ask the duo, and they nod.

"Alright then. Let's go!" Neptune says as she literally dashes into the tunnel, followed by us.

I kinda of like her care-free attitude, she seems not afraid of anything.

I wish I could be as brave as her, but then again, I could be just stupidity.

I thigh my fist's grip, I'm want to be ready to face anything!

 **Hello everyone, my name is HyperAle and the Queen of randomness herself makes her appearance!**

 **But who's the mysterious girl, and what does her father want from Terra?**

 **And especially, who's _them_? And last of all, did I Improved? **

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed, and fell free to leave a comment on the story if you have any advise to help me improve.**

 **Said so Farewell guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

A Really Big Family

Chapter 3

We entered the tunnel that will, supposedly, take us to the queen.

If we already didn't kill her.

The tunnel is very large, and lighten enough to actually see something, like the stalactites hanging off the roof... or are the stalagmites that hang of the roofs of caves? Dammit I can't remember!

Anyway, we keep walking trough the tunnel, surprisingly not finding any monsters, reaching the end of the tunnel, leading in another gigantic cave, this one has the walls covered in what looks like amethyst.

Then Neptune interrupts the peace that used to roam when we were moving "Whoa, this place is huge".

"We're lucky we didn't get lost running around" Compa points out, even tho the tunnel we just left behind is just doesn't branch.

"You came here before, right? Mind filling us with some details?" IF asks the two girl about the dungeon.

"Well I've found Neptune stuck in the ground yesterday and...

Compa and Neptune started telling us all the story of how they got here, letting me know that Neptune is an amnesiac how fell from the sky, and Histoire also asked her to find those key fragments.

Just like me!

And also they told us Neptune's first transformation; when Compa got kidnapped by the spider-thing... Jeez, I hope everything's alright for her!

"And that's that!" Neptune exclaims, ending the story.

"So, We're not the only one to have heard Histoire..." IF mumbles.

"Wait, You to know Histoire?" Neptune asks us in disbelieve.

"Yes. She already called us two times" I answer the hoodie girl.

"Then our meeting was planned to happen since the beginning!" Neptune exclaims in joy.

"It could be like that!" I replied.

"I think this was just a coincidence..." IF almost face-palms at our conversation.

"Well, who said it cannot be destiny!" I replied with the best logic I could come up.

"Yeah! You got to be open-minded, if want to understand those things!" Neptune replies.

IF sighs "Why do I have to travel with a bunch of weirdos?"

After that comment, silence returned to cover the entire cave as we're walking deeper into it.

It lasts for quite a while, until we found a group of those humanoid monsters, that were... playing cards...?

IF draws her weapons, but I hold her back "What about we leave them be?"

"Why? Have you turned into a pacifist all of the sudden?" IF asks, quite irritated.

"No. I think it's better we store energy for a possible boss battle" I explain, smiling to the brunette.

She just nods silently as we keep walking, ignoring the monster which ignore us too.

And after a good amount of minutes, we reach a big circular area with only one exit.

We stop and look around for some tracks that can lead us to the queen, but I don't have any luck.

After a while, I get distract by the crystals that are covering the walls, which are truly beautiful!

The crystals are purple, shading to pink towards the inside, and have the shapes similar to hexagons.

But my isolation wall is soon shattered by Neptune "Hey, Iffy. I've picked this but...".

I turn around and see the lilac-haired girl with a disc in one hand, and was showing it to IF.

"It looks like a disc... Nep, where did you picked that up from?" IF asks, curious.

I break one of the crystals and put it into my inventory, I'm gonna make a luck charm out of this!

"Wait, I noticed just now, but is Nep me?" Yes. Yes, it is.

"You named me Iffy, so why not? Going back, where' d you get this disc from?"

IF asks Neptune, as I slowly walk towards them.

"I dunno. It was hanging by the wall right there" Neptune shrugs,then pointing at the wall.

"Hanging by the wall? The disc? You're not pulling my leg are you?" IF asks in disbelief.

"What?! Iffy, you don't believe me? After all we've been trough..." Neptune exclaims, surprised by IF's questions.

"You're so horrible, not believing in Nep-Nep" What a disproportionate reaction, Compa!

"Why don't give her the benefit of the doubt? She doesn't look like a liar" I say to the brunette.

"I know that your name makes you question everything, but show me some love here!" Neptune replies.

That sentence was harsh tho!

"That's not what my name means. Besides, we only met for a short while" IF replies again, clearly irritated from Neptune's comment.

"Iffy..." Neptune uses the legendary technique of the puppy eyes, and she does them in a very convincing way.

"Okay, okay. I got it. I believe you" IF surrenders at the power of Neptune's puppy eyes.

"Now, that's my Iffy, "Iffy" has got to mean "I feel for you!" That's love!" Neptune exclaims, going back to her cheerful self.

"How about we call you "AI" instead? That's Japanese for "Love"!" Compa adds. They really like giving nicknames, tho.

"Why not spell it lower case, like "ai"? It's cuter too!" Neptune gives her idea about IF's new nickname.

"Whoa! Hold your horses, both of you! You're running way of track!" IF tries to change the subject, as she blush, embarrassed.

"Awwwww, Iffy, are you blushing or are you blushing?" Neptune teases the poor brunette.

"Okay now, Neptune. Please stop the teasing" I try to calm the situation.

But all of the sudden, the disc starts shining with a bright, white light.

Neptune drops the disc, and everyone backs away from it.

"Wha-?! Wait. The disc... is shining!" IF exclaims, shocked from the disc sudden reaction.

"What's going of Iffy?!" Compa asks.

"H-how should I know?! I've never seen something like this before, either!" IF replies to the girl.

Something's wrong... I can feel it! I don't think someone just forgot this disc here!

After the bright light dies down, a bunch of monster is standing where once was the disc, now completely gone.

"Monsters?! They came from the disc?!" We all ready our weapons, ready to fight.

Popping out of nowhere is not fair tho!

There are four of them, three look like they came out some 8bit arcades, the last one is one of the humanoid ones.

The 8bit monsters start moving towards us as a pack, I quickly hit one with the handle of my sword, sending one away.

The other two run pass me, aiming for IF, who promptly spins, slashing simultaneously the two beast.

Neptune, in the meantime, engages a duel with the humanoid, landing hit after hit, making the monster back down.

I sprint towards my prey, grabbing my sword backwards, I perform a lunge against my prey, pushing my sword with the other hand, getting the kill.

I turn around and I see Neptune slamming her sword on the ground, missing, while the humanoid tries to escape.

I grab my sword from the blade with my thumb and index, and throw it against the monster like a throw-able knife.

The outcome isn't the expected one tho, because the sword hits the monster in the arm.

The monster falls into its knees, leaving a chance for Neptune to kill it with an uppercut.

I go grab my sword as soon as the humanoid disappears, and I hear the sound of something shooting.

Compa, in fact, is shooting against the two 8bit monsters, pink bullets start flying in the cave.

One of them gets hit, flying directly at one of the crystals coming out of the walls.

I look away before the monster gets impaled, facing the other one, who's apparently coming towards me.

I kick it in the air as soon as it's enough near, and IF finishes it off by slamming it onto the ground with an mid-hair axe-kick.

As the battle finishes, Neptune turns towards IF and asks shocked "That was a surprise. You should have told me that monster came from disc".

"How should I know? No one knows where the monster come fro..." IF stops in mid-sentence.

Wait...Ohhhh, now I get it!

"Iffy, What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Neptune tries to wake up IF from her short trance.

"So this is where the monster come from! This is amazing!" IF exclaims exited.

"Yessy! This is a super discovery!" Compa agrees.

"Hahahahaha!" all of the sudden a melodramatic laugh echos in the cave.

"I came here for my guardian, but I didn't expect to meet you here, Neptune" a voice starts to speak "And it's seems you got some company with you".

We all start looking around "Who's there? And what's with the old melodramatic laugh...?" Neptune asks.

Then, from the shadows a figure appears.

The one who was talking was a woman dressed as a gothic witch, she has short lilac hair and red eyes, with lots of makeup around her eyes and lips, and an unhealthy skin color, towards gray.

She wears a dark purple witch hat with golden details, and what looks like a black bodysuit with other golden details, un-attached sleeves and a cloth attached on her sides.

"Who're you calling hold?! Mocking people as usual. You've not changed a bit" The mysterious woman angrily replies.

She seems to know Neptune, tho... Maybe they were enemies before?

But I don't like her. That melodramatic laugh... usually only the bad guys use it in films and TV shows.

I keep staring the woman in the eyes.

"Ha, my dear Terra. It's been a long time. I wonder where did you disappeared"

I'm shocked at those words. How does she know me?!

My stare turns into a glare a the woman.

"It's this a friend of yours?" Compa asks us.

"No" I reply coldly, still staring a the woman.

"Of course not. I don't know any hold lady wearing so much goth makeup" I don't know if Neptune is being honest or just wants to piss the lady off.

"That's good to hear, I was about to doubt your choices of people" Compa says in relief.

"Yeah. If you were friends with her, I would have put my resignation" IF replies, but seriously, I'm the only one who has a bad feeling about this?

"Sooo who are you, Missus!" Neptune asks the mysterious woman.

"How dare you?! Saying what you want in front of me... I'll get rid of you all!" the woman snaps and materializes an halberd with four blades placed as a cross.

"Look at what you've done, Nep. Now you made the lady mad!" IF complains at Neptune, while we all re-summon our weapons.

"Wait? It's my fault?!" Neptune exclaims shocked, before getting hit by the witch, flying into away.

"W-what?!" We're all shocked from what we saw.

Neptune, the strongest one in terms of fighting ability, just got blown away with a single hit!

We decide to attack simultaneously the woman, using our number to win, but she jumps in the air with incredible speed, dodging.

I try to perform an uppercut, but she blocks it before I finish and trows me away.

After a spin in mid-air, I land on my feet a few meters away from the battle, and I take some time to think of a strategy.

We are still more then her, but she's incredibly fast and very strong, but if she can't see me... she can't hit me! 

While IF and Compa are struggling to fight the witch, I decide to eliminate her with a hit from behind, so I start running around the heat zone, until I reach the back of my prey.

Then I dash with all of my energies and pierce her back.

The witch groans in pain, but manages to spin and kicks me in the side, sending me rolling on the floor.

The hit wasn't so hard, so got up pretty quickly.

But as soon as I stand up, Compa comes flying my way and I manage to catch her.

"Ha...ha... Thank you Terra" She smiles at me even tho being very tired.

I lay her down on the floor "Stay here and recover, OK?".

She nods at me and I go and take her place.

I decide to do another surprise attack so I use my skill " _Gravitational strike!_ " I jump right on top of her head, ready to deal another blow.

But she sees through my move and hits me with a fist in the stomach, while I was in mid-air.

I frown for the hit, this time strong "You've grown quite well, Terra" The woman says to me "But you're still far too young to beat me!" she throws at a the nearby wall, making me hit my head against the wall.

My vision starts to fade as I feel a sensation of wet right where I hit my head.

[First Person, Neptune's POV]

I shake my head, trying to stop my sight from spinning like crazy.

What the Nep tho?! How can that lady be so strong?! I call Hack-box!

As my vision stops doing whatever it wants, I see Compa lying on the ground, breathing heavily; Terra also laying on the ground near a wall, not giving sign of consciousness.

Iffy is fighting against the old lady... well more like getting wreaked by her..., so I try to get up, but I'm stuck under some rocks.

So, this is what people call...Karma, was it? But seriously, why she's so angry?!

Oh, maybe she's in that period of the month...

"GHAA!" I hear Iffy scream in the distance, kicked onto the floor by the witch.

She tries to get up, but she's all out of juice...

"You're very persistent, I'll give you that" she says to lil' Iffy, before walking towards me.

I finally break free from my rock tomb, and dash towards the old hag, slashing with my katana.

But she uses one of her hacks and block it... making me bounce back where I was.

"Hey! This lady is too strong fro being an early stage boss! I call cheats!" I shout, pointing at the lady, who's just slowly walking towards me.

"The damage that popped out against us was too large!" Compa pouts.

"Tch... Looks like you don't judge a book by its cover" Iffy says, holding her side in pain.

"Humph, you're all scum to me. Go ahead, cry and weep like the the losers you are" Loser? Me? Listen sissy, I ain't the one using cheats!

"Now then...the Key Fragment. I'll have that back now" Oh, Nep No!

"No fair! Me and Compa went trough a lot to get that! Give it back!" I shout at the old lady.

"Silence!" She shouts back, hitting me with the back of the spear, and sending me on the ground again.

"Ouch!" Hey that hurt more than what I made it sound like!

"Nep-Nep" Compa cries out my name as soon as I get hit.

"Now, the time has finally come. I'll take your power, Neptune!" she says as her hand starts glowing "Hahahaha! Finally, my first step to my ambition has finally began!".

But before her hand could touch me... "Nep-Nep,Look out!" Compa shouts, literally diving and pushing me away.

"Wha-?!" that's all I can say. That seriously got me off guard.

"KYAAA!" Compa cries in pain as the touches her tho.

"Compa!" I cry out for my heroic companion.

"Wha?!" The lady lets go Compa, surprised.

I run towards Compa "Compa, are you okay?!".

"Um, huh? I'm... okay?" both of us are surprised, nothing happened to her!

"What happened?" Iffy shouts, while she's taking care of Terra.

"How dare you get in my way of Nep-Nep!" The old lady... called me Nep-Nep?

"Huh? ...Nep-Nep?" we are all shocked, like "holy macaroni, what just happened?!".

"Once more! I'll make Nep-Nep's power my own!" wait... she sounds a little like... Compa.

Her hand starts glowing again, and I start running around the cave "Waaaah?!".

"Hey, you!" She angrily shouts at me "Stop running around and just get hit!" so, you pretend that I stay still while you suck all my super-juices out like a ghost-sucker vacuum? Nep No!

"She sounds like Compa..." Iffy mumbles something "Nep! She's trying to absorb your power!" she shouts.

"No problem!" I shout back "I'm good at shooting games. I'll just have to barrel roll!" Barrel roll FTW!

"Tch! It's that girls fault!" oh, now who's the pouting loser, Huh?

"Nep! Compa! It looks like she's taken Compa's power. Now is our chance!" Iffy says catching up with us.

"Tch...Damn it...!" She cures under her breath.

"Hey, you! We're even now!" I shout at the old hag, in a taunting way.

I transform "I won't let this chance and you get away!" I shout, readying myself for the battle.

I won't let her go after what she did to my friends!

 **Hi everyone, my name is HyperAle and hopefully I got into the Nep spirit while I was narrating as her.**

 **But will Neptune win this battle and avenge all of the pain that her comrades have suffered against the old lady?**

 **Anyway hope you guys enjoyed it, and feel free to leave a comment on this story to help me inprove.**

 **Said so farewell guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

A Really Big Family

Chapter 4:

The battle starts, and I dash towards the lady, slashing horizontally, but she manages to block it.

she is blown away by the attack, and lands a little further away from me.

Meanwhile, Iffy sneaks behind and lands few strikes on the witch, who turns around to hit return the favor.

But the mysterious figure stops as she sees a rain of pink bullets coming her way, and she shields herself.

After the onslaught of Compa as finished, run towards the woman, using the cloud of dust that was created at my advantage.

I get close to her, grab her by the arm and toss her on the ground.

" _Critical Edge_ " I shout and run towards the lady and slash her vertically, then I perform an uppercut, sending her flying straight, finish the combo by slashing her in mid-air.

She lands on her back, holding her stomach in pain, assaulted afterwards by IF, who keeps trying to land slashes on her, but she dodges them.

The lady tries a stab, but Iffy blocks the spear and gives enough time for Compa to catch up, blasting the witch away with a point blank range range.

The woman digs her fingers in the ground to stop herself from sliding away,

and as she does so I appear in front of her, my sword by my side ready to strike.

But in a flash she disappears from my vision, as I feel something cutting me from behind.

I turn around as fast as I can, and manage to deflect a stab, starting an exchange of blows from the two of us.

I slash, aiming at her neck, but she blocks it, kicks me in the guts, sending me on the floor.

I quickly get up, seeing her dashing towards me, aiming for my side.

I dash as well, ramming her and headbutting her, followed by a slash on the leg, and she loses her balance.

She falls on the ground, I stab my sword into the ground, but she rolls on her side and gets up.

I can feel she is getting back her powers, we don't have much time left to finish her.

I see Compa getting in position a little further away, I look at her and give her an OK sign.

She nods back, and a start spinning around the woman, she's now focused on me, and tries everything to hit me.

At some point, I see a large pink bullet coming right towards me, so I slide right underneath it, and the bullet its directly the target, leaving a pink-gray smoke.

That was actually a nice action, if I do say myself.

As the smoke goes away, I turn to the witch "Prepared to lose?".

"Such confidence in your skills... I can't wait 'till I see the despair in your eyes!" She replies, shaking her head to recover from the stunning hit.

She twirls her spear in her hand, adjusting her grip, and trows it at me, but I deflect with a simple move.

But as I focus back at her... she's gone!

I quickly look around in search of my opponent, but I can't find her.

I start backing up, rising my sword in a defense position, still searching, and before I knew it the ground shakes, and I hear a loud rumble behind me.

I turn around and I see the witch right under a big rock with a sword stabbed in it, and in the the distance a figure stands, holding her head.

"...moron..." she says, almost whispering.

Terra tries to walk towards us, but loses her balance at some point, and almost falls on the ground.

Compa and Iffy rush towards her to help her out, while I look down at the witch.

"I'll take that" I say, grabbing the key fragment that she stole from us.

"Urgh...! Damn it...!" She curses under her breath.

Then I have a revelation. She knows my name, she must know who I am.

"I have to ask you, but do you know me?" I ask the woman under the rock.

"Of course I do! I know you like the palm of my hand!" She replies.

"Then tell me, who am I?" I ask again. I want to know... I need to know!

"What you're talking about? Are you dizzy or something?" She replies, pushing away the rock above her, breaking free.

"Nep-Nep lost her memory. If you know anything about Nep-Nep, can you tell us?" Compa asks, while bandaging Terra's head.

"Hahahaha!" The woman begins to laugh. Does she think this is a joke?! "You? Neptune? Lose your memory? This is golden!".

"I was worried when I lost sight of you, but I see that luck is on my side!" She replies, her hand glowing purple "I'll let you hold onto the key fragment for now. Until next time!".

"Wait!" I try to stop her, but a sudden flash of light covers her for a few seconds, and when it dies down, she is not there anymore "She's...gone?".

Iffy comes towards me "She got away...who was that? It seems like she was going after you, Nep" she points out.

"I don't know... if only I could speak with Histy..." I reply.

"Nep-Nep..." says Compa, concerned.

"W-wait. What about Terra?" I asked and Compa gives me a thumbs up "She's going to be fine, it was just a cut" she then points at the sleeping Terra leaning on the wall.

"Well, before we think any further, let's figure that out first" Iffy continues.

"You mean the disc where the monster come from?" I ask.

She points at another disc hanging on the wall "There are more of them. For the time being let's... let's focus on them!" she grabs the disc and breaks it before it can active.

"Well we have done what we could here. How about we go out and take a rest?" Me and Compa nod, and while I turn into my casual self, Compa goes and picks up Terra in princess style as we start walking towards the exit.

[First Person, Terra's POV]

I open my eyes after realizing I fell asleep, the last thing I remember is leaning on a wall after Compa finished bandaging me.

I bring my hand to my forehead, where I feel that the bandages are still there.

So...I'm currently in a bed with a pink blanket and orange pillows, decorated with red hearts.

The room I'm in has light pink walls and the ceiling is made out of opal-colored

marble and yellow one on the center, where the lights are, and pink curtains decorated with red hearts are hanging on the windows.

The room is really big, and has some nice pieces of furniture, such as wooden desk with a bookshelf, where tons of heavy-looking manuals are accurately placed, and a nice pink sofa with sophisticated borders.

I slowly get up from the bed, heading towards the kitchen, i search for something to eat.

I start walking trough the house, without a clue of where the freaking kitchen is.

I search into every room of the house, opening doors and giving quick peeks into the rooms.

At one point, I that someone turned on the lights of room, and I decide to enter.

"Um?" opening the door I'm greeted with a certain lilac girl with a spoon in her mouth.

"Good morning" she says, spoon in her hand now, ready to grab another spoonful of the pudding she had in the other hand.

I start looking around the kitchen, which is a medium size room, with light pink walls with the same curtains that I saw in the bedroom.

There's also a big wooden table in the center of the room, with a bunch of wooden chairs gathered around it.

On said table I see Neptune place another cup of pudding "Take. I bet you're hungry"she smiles.

"Thank you" I smile back at her, taking the pudding and going to the shelf, searching for a spoon.

I seat down on one of the chairs, and started eating, when something came back to my mind.

The woman who ambushed us... how does she know me and Neptune?

And how does Neptune transform?

I get that this is a different world, but it's impossible to do so in this world too, or at least it seems so from IF's reaction.

That woman probably knows many things about us, It's better to be careful next time we encounter her.

She also knows of the Key Fragments, so this makes her the antagonist.

A role that she fulfills well, with that melancholic laugh of hers...

"By the way Neptune..." I start my sentence "Where are the others?".

"Oh, they're chatting in the living room" She answers.

"Okay" I reply and exit the room, reaching for the living room, which is right next to the kitchen.

"I wouldn't ever imagine the monsters coming out from the disc" I hear IF speaking as soon as I enter the room.

"Yes. But know the monsters won't coming out anymore" Compa replies "If we beat all the monsters, everything will be back to normal".

"But it's gonna be an hard task" I make my entrance.

"Oh, good morning Terra. Feeling better?" Compa greets me.

"Yes, I feel much better know" I answer.

"You really had to do that, don't you?" IF says, smiling.

"I couldn't resist! It was to tempting!" I reply to IF, trying to justify myself "Anyway, back on track...you were talking about the disc, right?" .

"Yeah, about that...How about we call it the Enemy Disc?" IF proposes us a proper name for the disc we found.

"Enemy Disc..." Compa replies, while I just nod at he girl, keeping on eating my pudding.

"As long as those are are around, we're going to keep getting monsters" IF points out.

"That's not good" Compa replies, kinda of worried.

"Hmmm~! Pudding after work really hits the spot! Um, you got more, Compa?" Neptune interrupts our serious conversation, and I notice near her there are other four empty cups of pudding.

"..." I'm seriously shocked after seeing the amount of pudding she ate.

"..." "..." IF and Compa, in the meantime, just stand there , at lost for words.

"Hm? What's the matter? Why so serious?" Neptune asked, sounding pretty confused.

"Are you kidding...?" The brunette answers, on the point of face-palming.

"Um, Iffy? Nep-Nep gets tired after she changes, so can you let it go?" Compa asks IF.

IF lets out a sigh "If you say so, Compa. I'll let it go, this time" She says, putting some emphasis at the end.

"Going back on subject, I'm more interested in that lady. Who was she?" IF continues, turning her gaze towards me.

"Who knows? Never seen her before" I shrug.

"But she knows your name as well... maybe she was spying you since you got here" IF ponders, I cover my mouth with my right hand and start thinking as well "Maybe she was the one who unleashed that monster onto us".

"It looked like she was collecting the Key Fragments" Compa adds, followed right after by Neptune "If that's the case, then we better act quick before she gets them".

"Yes. Let's get ready to go right away" Compa replies to Neptune, rather exited.

"Iffy? Terra? Wanna come with me and Compa to look after the Key Fragments?" Neptune asks us, but didn't we already answer her about this back in the cave? "We can have fun together, and it'll be much safer, to!" She's right, and besides, I like her company too!

"Sure, why not?" "Without thinking twice" We answer in unison.

"Really? Yay!" Neptune seems really happy about it.

"Are you sure, you two?" Compa asks us.

"We don't have a particular agenda to follow so..." I answer very casually.

"And I'm not sure leaving you three alone is a good, anyway..." IF adds, I look at her "Did you see me that irresponsible?".

"In fact, your quite reckless sometimes, and you haven't fully recovered" IF deadpans.

"I'm still able to beat' em into bloody pulps, tho" I reply with a grin.

"Not doubting that" Neptune replies, smiling "Also, I haven't thanked you for watching my back during the fight with the old lady"

"Nah, don't sweat it. That's what comrades do" I reply to the lilac-haired girl.

"But..." I start my sentence "Where do we go next? Do we know the location of the next Key Fragment?".

"Histy told us there were four of them..." Neptune says, placing her index on her chin.

"There might be one for each Land, right?" I turn to IF, waiting for her answer.

"If we think like that, then the next stop is Lastation" IF replies.

"Lastation...?" Neptune asks, confused.

"It's one of the four Lands, and the nearest to Planeptune" Compa explains to the confused girl.

"IF. You said your a traveler, so you've visited Lastation once before?" I ask the brunette.

"Yes, I did. But I never visited the entirety of the nation" She replies "And besides, It's been a long time since my last trip there".

"So we need info on how to get there and a map of the Land" IF continues.

"We can go to the nearby library" Compa cheerfully suggests "It's right behind the corner".

"We can spread in two groups and go into different places to search for info" IF hands me a cellphone "Me and Compa'll go ask around the capital, You and Neptune'll go to the library".

"Yes ma'am!" I quickly answer.

"Oh boo! Why do I get to do the boring stuff..." Neptune pouts as I drag her out of the house by one of her sleeves.

"C'mon. The sooner we start the sooner we'll be back" I say to the lilac-haired girl as we exit the house.

"Fine..." She finally gives up, letting herself be carried away towards our destination.

[Third Person]

In the meantime, a girl is chilling on top of a roof, the breeze of the wind moving slightly her black hair, her eyes closed.

She has a naval camouflaged armor covering her torso, with nothing underneath, and a pair of matching pants, with gray knee-pads.

She also has a scar on her left cheek, and looks to be 16 years old.

Behind her, a group of five humanoid robots are kneeing on the roof, offline.

Those robots are taller than a normal adult human, but have on their backs various weapons, from swords to axes, and on their left shoulders there's a symbol with a winged shield.

Suddenly, her green earpiece starts ringing. Opening her eyes, revealing the gray colored irises, she stands up and answers the call.

"01 8595, 586 91 92? (01 here, who is it?)" The figure answers in an unknown language.

"Firebreak here" Firebreak replies from the other end "Our recon drones have spotted the targets in your area, two girls, ambush and capture".

"96759 2812 (Roger that)" 01 closes the call and stands up, grabbing a remote controller from her pocket.

After pressing a button, the robots "eyes" start glowing as the start standing up.

"2197521 13839954, 4963554 5928 285 78626363 (Targets acquired, proceed with the protocol)" The raven girl says with an emotionless voice, and the robots started moving all together.

The girl stands on top of the roof, watching as the dispatched robots jump off the roof, grabbing a pair of sledgehammers

Then she jumps off the roof too, landing on the ground on her feet.

And afterwards, she starts running, leading the pack of robots like an alpha wolf, heading towards their prey.

[First Person, Terra's POV]

We're walking down on of the streets nearby Compa's house at a slow pace.

Why you ask? Because out of ALL the roads that could take as to the library, I picked the one full of candy shops.

So pretty much is me and Neptune (more like Neptune) stopping at every window of a shop, with Neptune drooling in front each one.

Luckily enough, I don't have money to spend, and neither Neptune does, so we avoid coming back home with hundreds of bugs full of sweets.

As I drag away Neptune trough the street, looking at the GPS on IF's phone to orientate.

I take a turn on the right, and we find ourselves in a desolated alley, like those you find in the outskirts, where lots of shady people.

"Why don't you let me get some sweets?!" Neptune frees from my grasp, and turns at me.

"Because I don't have money" I repeat for the fifth time.

"You DO have them! You just don't wanna give them to me!" She replies, starting to search into my pockets.

"You really don't believe, do you? I. Don't. Have. Any. Money. Got it?" I deadpan.

But suddenly, I feel one of her hands slide to my right side, and without thinking, I jump out of her grip, with her looking at me.

"What's wrong Terra?" The lilac-haired girls asks, tilting her head.

I wave my hands "Nah, It's nothing" I say, giving a nervous smile.

I hope she didn't find out why I did that.

We keep on walking down the alley, which gets creepier the more we walk.

"Terra" Neptune speaks up "I heard of something regarding this alley".

I turn around "Really? What is it?" I ask.

"Well" She comes, closer and lowers her voice " I heard that in this alley, a legendary assassin was killed".

"Hum-um?" I nod.

"Legend speaks of a violent battle between said assassin and a gang of the mafia occurred here" She keeps going with her story "Sword clashing, head chopped off, blood everywhere".

As she says those words, I start to sweat a the grotesque image Neptune gave me.

"From that day, the spirit of the assassin roams this alley, possessing the unfortunates who take this road and killing them..." She says, lowering more her voice.

"Nice ghost story. But this ain't a campfire" I reply.

As I keep walking I feel a cold hand reaching for my shoulder, so I turn around "Nice try Neptune, bu-" I interrupt mid-sentence as I see behind me a robot, one hand on my shoulder, in the other one an axe.

Neptune turns around as well and we look directly at the machine, it's "eyes" glowing a bright red.

"AHHHHH!" We both scream and start running away at the speed of light.

And we keep doing so until the robot vanishes from our sights.

"Ah...Ah... We lost it, right?" I say to Neptune.

"That was a bad joke to pull out, tho!" Neptune pouts.

"I taught it was you all along!" I exclaim to the girl.

"I only wanted to tell a spooky story!" She replies.

But it didn't take us too long to find out that we walked right onto a trap.

From the shadows, other four robots popped out surrounding us, every single with it's own weapon.

"I don't think this is a joke anymore...Neptune, get ready!" I unsheathe my sword and Neptune does the same.

"Looks like the story all over again!" She exclaims, exited.

"I hope not..." I say as I launch myself towards one of the robots...

 **Hi everyone, my name is HyperAle, and the journey around Planeptune is almost over!**

 **And we finally found another force of the Awakens, robots!**

 **But few is still known about them.**

 **And also a new challenger approaches! A number-speaking girl...**

 **But anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it, and if you have any advise to give me, feel free to leave a comment on this fan fiction of mine.**

 **Said so farewell!**


	6. Chapter 6

A Really Big Family

Chapter 5

I launch myself against one of the robots that are surrounding us.

The robot didn't manage to read my move, and it gets stabbed by my sword.

With the blade still stuck in the armor of the machine, I

perform an uppercut, ripping apart the armor and showing the circuits inside, still completely functioning.

The robot dashes away quickly after the hit, and another one shows up, swinging its axe trying to crash me.

I dodge the attacks by jumping backwards, waiting for an opening.

But Neptune appears behind the machine and slams her sword on top of the robot's head, cutting it in half.

Before the robot as time to react, I jump its chest and stab my sword in the machine's neck, sparks flying all over the place as the machinery falls.

I get up from the body and quickly look around.

"One down, Who's next?" I exclaim with a smirk on my face.

The already damaged one shows up again, in a fighting position.

We dash and clash our swords with each other, the sound of screeching metal filling the air.

I bounce back after the attack, but the robot doesn't flinch, instead it rises his sword slowly, getting ready to attack.

" _Gladiator's fury !_ " As my subconscious speaks for me, my body starts moving on its own, and I decide to let me be guided.

I advance towards the robot, slashing its torso with two oblique slashes, drawing an X-shaped mark.

I grab my sword with both hands, I jump performing a downward slash onto its head, causing him to bow.

Grabbing my blade backwards and placing my free hand behind the handle, I dash with insane speed, piercing the enemy's body and magically ending behind him.

The robot starts shaking, its body on fire from the damage received, and then a cloud of black smoke comes out from the machine, as it falls onto the ground.

As I turn around, I see Neptune keeping on slamming her sword onto a robot on the ground, which is trying to escape the hoodie girl's onslaught.

Sparks fill Neptune's surrounding as she goes on, until the machine doesn't give any more sign of activity.

The last robot remaining as in its hands what seems to be a spear, and it's standing still, waiting us to make a move.

"Let's wrap this up!" Neptune exclaims, pointing at the robot with her free hand, and we both rush against it.

The lilac-haired girl swing her sword down on the bot, but it blocks it with the spear.

Currently struggling with Neptune, the machine doesn't see me get behind it, and I stab the enemy's back.

The robot tries to turn around, but Neptune lands a hit on it, causing it to flinch.

We keep landing hit after hit, keeping the robot from attacking, until the robot falls onto the ground with a loud noise.

Neptune then jumps "They didn't stand a chance against the two of us!" she exclaims in her innocent tone.

"Are we missing one?" I recall a last one, the first we encountered...

"Maybe he got away?" Neptune asks.

"Possible, we scrapped all of the other ones so..." I say.

Again, something attacked us without apparent reason... in the middle of the city.

I go near one of the robots body and I see a winged shield. I take out IF's phone and take a photo of the symbol.

"Let's go Neptune" I turn towards Neptune "We need to go to the library".

"Oh, right. I almost forgot" She gives a nervous smile.

And we keep walking into the alley, leaving the robots behind.

[Third Person]

01 is standing in the shadows, behind the duo, with the last remaining robot.

"69952952, 46 763 3677? (Firebreak, do you copy?)" 01 says trough her earpiece "7315 1 619354, 7963554957 5928 7315 2 (Plan A failed, proceeding with plan B)".

"Firebreak here, you can proceed. Do you have the info we need?" Firebreak asks.

"751. 285 363353254 285 55547'1 7191452591 (Yes. The A.R.I.s collected the enemy's parameters)" The raven girl says.

"Good. Send them to us" Firebreak orders, and the soldier obeys "96759".

Pulling out what seemed to be a smart-phone, she sends the info collected to her boss.

"Be careful, we need them alive. Firebreak, out" And said so, the red-haired girl closes the call.

The robot and the raven girl then start following the duo, waiting for a good opportunity to strike.

In the meantime, in a unknown location, the black-dressed girl is walking around a research lab, observing the job of her subordinates.

She walks towards a door, and enters into the other room, where are currently working on a computer Firebreak and another woman.

This woman, looking around her 20's, has blue hair and blue eyes, wears a black coat and a pair of white pants with a yellow symbol on them. A cross with a snake wrapped around it.

Also is currently wearing white surgery gloves and a pair of glasses.

As soon as the black dressed girl enters, the two women rise their head, looking at her.

"Well, I hope I'm not interrupting something important" she says.

"Madam, it's an honor to have you here" Firebreak bows before the girl.

"I think this might interest you, Madam" The doctor says.

"What is it Doc?" The black-dressed one smiles, reaching for the computer in the room.

"This" Doc points at the screen, grinning.

"Hmm, seems the sacrifice those robots made wasn't in vain" The mysterious girl says.

On the screen there are various numbers, each one in a different category, like some statistics.

The black dressed girl turns around, heading towards the door and opening it "Upgrade subject K-76 following the new data. Once it's ready, unleash it".

"Yes Madam!" The two women salute.

And afterwards, the girl closes the door behind her "I'll get her... We'll get her" She mumbles to herself before walking through the lab again...

[First Person, Terra's POV]

We reach a large gray building, with few windows, probably about two floors.

Before going in, I take a look at the phone to see if it's the right place.

Neptune, from behind me, asks "Are we there yet?".

"Yes. This should be the place" I reply looking back at the building.

"Looks boring even from outside..." She complains.

I turn around to face her "Let's go in, we wasted enough time with the robots".

We enter the building, and inside it's literally fantastic.

The inside are colored purple, with blue glowing stripes running trough the floor.

The bookshelves look to be made out of blue glass, and at the center of the room there's a big pillar of light, surrounded by glass.

Before the pillar there's a counter with a women behind it: green hair; glasses; brown eyes and purple and blue uniform.

We reach for the counter "Welcome to Planeptune's main library! How can we help you?" The woman kindly asks us.

"Yes, we'd like some info about how to get to Lastation..." I say to the green-haired woman.

"And we'd like a map too!" Neptune exclaims.

"You want to get to Lastation? Well, first you got to go to the Basilicom for the Terraportation authorization, then they'll let you trough" She answers.

"Terraportation...?" I ask, confused.

"It's like a bridge that connects two Lands between each other" Then woman replies.

"But about the map..." She continues, pushing back her glasses on the bridge of her nose "We don't have one right now".

"What do you mean?"This time, is Neptune the one to make a question.

"We have only one... And someone already took it" She answers.

"Normally, we would print one from Internet...But the connection between the Lands suddenly stopped around three years ago" she replies "I'm sorry".

"Don't worry" I reassure the green-haired woman "Anyway, that's all we needed. Thank you".

"Thank you!" Neptune thanks the woman as we head towards the exit.

"So we still need a map..." I mumble to myself as we exit the library.

Suddenly, IF's phone starts ringing, I quickly pull it out my pocket and answer "Hello. Who is there?".

"It's IF. We got some info about how to get to Lastation, but we haven't got any luck with finding a map..." IF replies "How did it go for you?".

"Same..." I answer the brunette "Except, we got ambushed by some robots!" I continue with a sarcastic, happy tone.

"OK...Wait, WHAT?!" She screams trough the phone "Are you okay?!" she looks worried.

"We're fine, we'll talk about this later, with more details" I reply.

"Alright...We'll see at the Basilicom, in the center of the city. Bye" And she ends the call.

"Who was there?" Neptune innocently asks.

"It was IF. She'll meet us at the Basilicom with Compa" I answer the lilac-haired girl.

We set off towards said Basilicom, deciding to take the HV-UT to get there.

And we also decide NOT to take that alley again.

On our way there some question start storming into my head:

Why those robots attacked?

Were they leaded by someone?

And also what do they want from me?!

Then, a sudden realization made me shiver.

They are secret organization who search for aliens, and they think

I feel a hand placing onto my shoulder.

I turn around and see a thumbs up Neptune "Look. I don't know who thinks you're an alien, but I'll protect you from them! I'll show them they're wrong!".

I stare at her, feeling my cheeks heating up "T-Tell me...Was I talking out loud?".

She nods with a smile, and I turn away, my cheeks heating up even more "T-That explains everything..."

"But, why they think you're an alien?" She asks, titling her head.

"I-I don't know..." I lie... very probably they saw me falling from the sky.

"So they are in the wrong! How dare they discriminate a girl, even without a reason! They'll get a piece of my mind!" She is very determinate to make them pay.

We stop searching around where we ended up.

We drifted away while we were talking and didn't realize we got lost...

"Say Neptune, Do you know where we are?" I say looking at IF's phone, which battery is more than dead.

"Nope. Not a single clue" Neptune replies "but we could ask that girl over there!" She points at a small girl sitting on a big yellow ball.

The girl has brown hair tied up in two pigtails and has brown-yellow eyes.

She's wearing a white school uniform with a red ribbon, and a black skirt with a green line running onto it.

She's also wearing a hat that resembles a pair of cat ears.

Judging by her height, she looks to be frequenting an elementary school.

Neptune goes up to her and says "Hello...Um, can I ask you something?"

She turns around towards us "What, nyu? Is there something you want from Broccoli, nyu?".

So her name is... Broccoli...? And she ends her phrases always with "Nyu"...?

Original... I think.

"Oh, so you're name is Broccoli? You're so cute that I want to call you "Puchiko"".

"It's "Broccoli" not "Puchiko", nyu" She replies, annoyed.

"Let's not split pears, okay?" Neptune says.

"She's Broccoli. End of the story" I try to cut the quarrel between the two.

"She's terrible at listening, nyu" Broccoli says.

"She just listen to what she wants" I reply.

"Anyway, I want to ask you, Puchiko. How do I get to the Basilicom?" Neptune asks, I face-palm.

"We are supposed to get there, but we don't know where it is" I continue.

"Well, nyu. Just head down here and you'll see a sign for it, nyu" Broccoli answers.

"Thank you very much, Broccoli" I thank the girl.

"Sweet! Thank you! We've got to run now, bye-bye!" Neptune grabs my hood and starts pulling me away.

"O-Oy! Stop pulling! I can walk, Y'know!" I try to break free from Neptune's grasp, unsuccessfully.

We walk down the street and turn right as soon as we see the sign Broccoli talked about, and we find ourselves in front of the Basilicom.

A large white building with golden pillars, similar to a church.

Near the doors, there are IF and Compa, waiting for us.

We wave at them to make us notice, they turn around and wave back.

We reach for them "It took you quite a while to get here!" IF says.

"We tried to call you, but no one answered!" Compa exclaims.

I pull out IF's phone to give it back to her "That's because the batter died".

"Well. No one got hurt, so why don't we go in and sign for this Thingy-Portation!" Neptune cheerfully says, leading us into the Basilicom.

The two automatic doors open, revealing a large room with lots of black seats and a purple carpet onto the center.

"Welcome to Planeptune's Basilicom" A man from the dept of the church speaks up "How can I help you?".

He's wearing a purple and white tunic that goes almost to his toes, and a strange purple hat that covers his eyes, making impossible to make eye contact with him.

"We would like to travel to Lastation" IF answers the man.

"Oh. And how long are you going to stay?" The man asks.

"We don't know for how long we are going to be there" I answer this time.

"Well, I think I can let you through, you don't seem suspicious" The man says, turning around "Follow me, I'll lead to to the Terraportation bridge".

We follow the man trough the entire building, looking around I see other women and men working onto papers.

It works more like an office, I thought this was like a normal church.

After a good walk, the man stops and turns around "This door will lead you to the bridge" He says pointing a huge door, probably on the other side of the Basilicom.

"Thank you, sir" The four of us thank in chorus.

"No need, young ones. Have a safe trip" Then he walks away.

I walk towards the door "What are we waiting for? C'mon, Let's go!" I say opening it.

But I never thought the view before my eyes could be so spectacular...

 **Hello everyone, my name is HyperAle and this is another average chapter of mine.**

 **I seriously don't know what to say here today...So I'll keep this brief.**

 **If you have any advise, feel free to leave a comment onto the story.**

 **And said so Farewell, guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

A Really Big Family

Chapter 6

We open the door that leads to the bridge...and the view here is amazing.

Behind the door there's a emerald green garden, with a brick path running through it, heading towards a giant white arch with golden features and a glass gate.

In the center of the path, there's a circle that seems made out of crystal with a golden border.

Also, the sky is beautiful today.

The blue of the sky is bright, with very few clouds, and the grass makes me wanna lay onto it!

It looks like a late spring afternoon!

From the glass gate, I can see some strange light blue lasers flying towards a blurry figure in the distance, which I think is the Land of Lastation.

Where once were the blue lasers, now the bridge is slowly extending itself, towards the other Land.

The bridge is blue with white joists holding up the structure, and a golden fence running on each side of the bridge.

That some tech right there!

Anyway, after a good thirty minutes of waiting, the glass gates opens, letting us trough.

We start walking onto the bridge, and Neptune leans over the fence "The ground. Is split open! This must be where the ancient battle ensued!" She exclaims "A battle where a goddess and an evil god sealed each other with their weapons!".

I remember a game I played that had a similar story...What was it's name?

Nah,I forgot it!

"What is she talking about?" IF says, confused.

"Nep-Nep says a lot of random things, but you'll get used to it" Compa replies.

"She will get used to it, Compa! I get the vibe Neptune isn't gonna leave us anytime soon!" I jump in the conversation.

"If you say so. But still, for losing her memory, Nep sure knows a lot..." IF points out, and Compa starts laughing nervously "Ah,hahahaha..."

"For a second, I thought we had to jump to get to Lastation, like while saying "wahoo"!" Neptune exclaims, giggling a little.

"Yes, why not grow a mustache while you're at it..." IF sarcastically says.

While we where talking tho, a certain thing came flashing through my mind...

"Say IF..." I start asking "What is the console war, exactly?" I just realized now that I never asked.

"You don't know?... Well, from what I heard, it's a battle started eons past for the ruler-ship of Gameindustri" IF explains.

"Oh, the usual fight for conquering the world" I say, rolling my eyes "I didn't know that goddesses were interested in such things".

"But I don't get it... Why beat each other up? Why not be friends?" Neptune asks, confused.

"True, But with they have been fighting for a very long time. I guess there's no turning back now" IF replies.

"The situation here is very similar to the one on Earth" I mumble to myself "Maybe even worse...".

"Did you say something, Terra?" IF asks turning towards me.

"No, nothing. I was just mumbling some nonsense to myself..." I wave my hands at her.

And we keep walking under the sunlight of the afternoon, heading towards our next adventure...

* * *

[Third Person]

In a yet another unknown location, the woman known as Arfoire walks near a dark blue book with a green gem in the center of the cover.

The room that she's in now is a very strange circular room, with the walls an floor made out of black stone bricks, with blue lines onto them.

The room also as some kind of motherboard-like blue glass with ancient-looking runes underneath it, looking like a keyboard.

The woman stops in front of the book "It's been a while, Histoire".

Very awkwardly, the book replies to the sentence "Arfoire...No matter how often you come, I have no intent to help you".

"I know. I came here to ask about Neptune" Arfoire changes the subject.

"Did you...met Neptune?" The tome sounds kind of worried, and Arfoire notice it.

"So it was you after all...you're the one who's been guiding her" The witch replies

"And the one who turned Terra against me...".

"What can I do? I am sealed away and unable to do anything" Histoire bluntly points out.

"Hmph. What a liar. No matter. I will beat them another time" Arfoire turns around, ready to leave the room "The goddesses are in my control. They shall fight by my will! Hahahaha!".

And so, the woman leaves the room laughing leaving the poor Histoire confused by her statement " "They shall fight by my will"...? What are you planning Arfoire...?".

* * *

[First Person, Terra's POV]

"Here we are, Lastation!" I shout from the housetops.

"Jeez. You don't have to shout like that!" IF scolds me.

"Sorry. It kind of came out naturally..." I rub the back of my head comically.

So this is Lastation huh? The city is covered in smog, with black colored factories covering the horizon, in the distance I can see a big palace that resembles a castle tower... I think.

Also there's a solar panel shaped like a pair of wing in front of the the tower.

"Wow, this place is all steampunky! Iffy, what's this place called again?" Neptune asks with an innocent smile.

I half close my eyes and look at her "I just shouted the name of the Land...".

"Lastation, ruled by CPU Black Heart. It's obscured by various industries" IF explains to Neptune.

"Um, does the "Theme" of each Land match with that goddess' preference?" Neptune asks out of curiosity.

"I hope not. I mean, look. This looks depressing as hell" I point at the city, which isn't illuminated at all by the sun.

"No. The CPUs are here to protect us. It's us humans that shape the Land" IF replies.

"Then they could have a little bit of consideration about their living condition" I point out.

"Yeah, they probably like those multi-millionaire dudes who don't care about anything else than money!" Neptune says "Anyway, what' re your thoughts on this Land, Compa?".

"Those factories remind me of an industrial revolution. But I'm not into that sort of things" Compa replies.

"It's not for everyone, but I think it's nice. Now let's go to the Basilicom" IF starts leading the way towards the building.

We walk to through the city, walking by numerous industries, but no sight of the Basilicom.

"Hey, Iffy, are we there yet?" a sudden question coming from Neptune makes us stop.

"It's odd..." IF mumbles "I'm pretty sure it was in this direction".

"So we're lost" I bluntly reply.

"I hope not, but it's been a long time since I first came. Let's ask around" IF suggest, looking around.

Neptune points at a girl not to far away "Well, how about that I'm-going-on-an-adventure-looking person there?".

"I think that'll do" I reply.

The girl we're talking about has red hair worn in a ponytail and orange eyes.

She's wearing a white tank-top with a brown belt at the end underneath a red jacket, a pair of matching shorts with a brown and gold belt and a blue scarf.

"Hey-!" I shout over the girl as we reach her "You with the ponytail".

"Hm? What is it?" she turns around.

"We are searching for the Basilicom, but we got lost like a bunch of dummies..." I explain to the girl "...Can you tell me where to go?".

"Oh, so you want to meet Lady Noire? Just head down this path, take a right and you'll be there" she replies.

"Looks like the general direction was correct. Thank you" IF thanks the girl.

"Got to help each other in need, right?" The girl says with a smile on her face.

"There should be more person with such mindset" I smile back at the girl.

"Well, since we've met, do you mind if I ask you your name?" Neptune naturally takes the opportunity to introduce everyone, again.

"My name's Neptune! And these are IF, Compa and Terra".

"My name is Falcom. I'm a newbie adventurer" Falcom introduces herself "If you're in a pickle and you need help, just give me a holler".

"Really?!" Neptune almost jumps for the happiness.

"Thanks. Oh, we're in a hurry, so we have to run" IF cuts short "Hope we meet again soon".

"Yeah, see you again" Falcom waves at us, and I wave back "Best of luck to you".

Following Falcom's instruction, we manage to reach the Basilicom without getting lost again.

The Basilicom is just like the one we entered back in Planeptune, a church-like building.

We open the big doors of the church and head in, noticing one of the staff right after we enter.

He's wearing a tunic and a hat like the ones the stuff member was wearing back at Planeptune's Basilicom, but the colors are different.

This one's tunic is red an black and his hat is gray with red and black lines.

Neptune goes up to him and asks "Um, 'scuse me! I came to meet Lady Black Heart, but is she around?".

The staff member turns to us, clearly annoyed by our presence "Who are you kids? This isn't a playground. Scram!".

"Oy! Not cool! This is not how you treat your guests, Mister!" I reply to him.

"We really need to meet the CPU. We're trying to get Nep-Nep's memory back" Compa tries to reason with the man.

"Oh, I know! This must be an event flag where I just have to name myself first" Neptune exclaims and I tilt my head to one side, making a comical face "This is not a videogame..." I mumble.

"I'm Neptune! These here are Compa, IF and Terra" Neptune introduces all of us to the not-so-kind man.

"Stop rambling! I don't care who or what you are. Now get out of here!" He replies again with an annoyed tone.

"Such hospitality... I pity those who have to deal with him everyday..." I say.

"They say the clothes makes the man, but I guess the CPU isn't all that great" IF tries to mock the staff member.

"Say what you want. I could care less what Black Heart is being called" I replies, indifference in his voice.

"..." IF remains speechless, but Neptune bursts out "Hey! You've got a group of cute girls here pleading. C'mon let us meet he!".

"This looks like a scene where a bunch of teenagers try to get into some sort of club..." I say.

"Nep, let's go. We're wasting our time here" IF speaks up, trying to grab Neptune's arm, but she moves away.

"Iffy, are you giving up already?! It's game over the moment you give up!" Neptune shouts at IF, still in the middle of her outburst.

"Let's just go" IF sighs, leading the way outside the Basilicom.

Right outside the Basilicom, Neptune keeps going with her onslaught of complains

"I'm so mad! The Basilicom is one, but Iffy, you're another! Why'd we leave?!".

"Didn't you notice? He didn't show any respect at all to their CPU" IF explains to us.

My eyes widen "You're right!" But slightly after I go into thinking mode "But why?"

"Yes, he didn't treat the goddess' name with respect...weird..." Compa adds, saying pretty much the same thing I did.

"What's so weird? Maybe they're like buddy-buddy and talk super casual" Neptune says, apparently she didn't realized it...she so naive.

"Well, there's no way people in the Land would call their CPU by name" IF points out, dead serious.

"Do you remember the person at the Planeptune Basilicom?" she asks "He was weird, but he still respected the CPU by addressing her properly".

"But here" She continues "They're just treating the CPU with scorn. That isn't normal"

"IF, you've been here before right? Do you still remember something strange regarding the Basilicom in the past?" I ask IF.

"Sorry Terra, but it's been a very long time... And besides, back then the Basilicom was a great place" IF replies, folding her arms.

"OK then, so no clue of why is this happening... great" I sarcastically say, turning around.

"Now... How do we find the Key Fragment?" Neptune asks, bringing her index to her chin.

"How about we do some quest?" IF proposes, me and Compa nodding in agreement.

"But we still have money right? Why do we need to do quests?" Neptune asks, clear as the sun that she doesn't want to work.

"*Gasp* Don't tell me that you used all the money for your own pleasures?!" Neptune accuses IF, pointing at her.

"No. We still have money. I didn't sneak out to buy pudding, unlike you" IF replies , slightly turning her head.

"Wha-?! H-H-How?!" Neptune start stuttering, and I start laughing.

"Hahahahaha...Basted! Hahaha!" I manage to say in my laughter.

"What? You thought I didn't notice?" IF says.

"Um, yup..." Neptune replies.

"...Anyway, remember how the key fragment was with the disc back in Planeptune?" IF expresses her point of view.

"But it may have been just a coincidence..." I reply.

"Do you have any other ideas, then?" IF asks, and for some reason I hear a tone of irritation in her voice.

I shake my head, closing my eyes "We can give it a shot... I hope it won't be a waste of time...".

* * *

[Third Person]

From behind a corner, the raven girl known as 01 is spying on the group.

Right behind her, the last remaining robot is waiting for orders.

"7596532...! (Perfect...!)" 01 mumbles with her monotone face, making her hard to understand.

" **Why are we still waiting?** " Surprisingly, the robot speaks up with a metallic yet understandable voice.

"4652 56997, 55'33 752 2854 (Don't worry, we'll get them)" 01 replies to the robot

"92 511 1 79512 9451 377914957 763 (It was a great idea upgrading you)".

" **Also, why did you installed into me those pain receptors?** " The robot asks, completely clueless.

"16 9 315 58132 763 58555459 763v117 123794 289571 (So I can whack you whenever you say stupid things)" She slaps the back of the robot's head.

" **Ow**!" it exclaims in pain.

While the two companions were casually chatting, the group of girls started moving towards the guild.

The raven turns her head as soon as she hears them leaving "55 252259 663365 2854 (We better follow them)".

" **Why do I get to have such master, huh?** " The robot replies, still sitting onto the ground rubbing the back of its head.

"4645 7639 2322, 19741 (Move your butt, Sigma)" 01 says to Sigma, currently leaving it behind.

" **OK, fine. I'm coming** " Sigma sighs, getting up and running towards the girl.

" **But why do you keep stalking them? Why don't regroup with the others and think of another plan?** " Stigma asks its master, confused by her choice.

"763 112 16 4157 835129651... (You ask so many question...)" 01 sighs, keeping on moving.

"157517... 9 46 92 2531315 9 5152 16 69782 859 (Anyway... I do it because to fight her)" 01 replies hiding behind a wall, followed right after by the robot.

" **So you want to see what else she's capable of?** " The robot asks, understanding its master's intentions.

"751 (Yes)" She briefly replies.

" **Well then, let's fight her! I'm ready!"** it clinches its metallic fists.

"...Hmph" 01 simply smiles at Sigma's words and keeps going after the group, hiding in the shadows...

 **Hi everyone, my name is HyperAle and finally our heroine is in Lastation!**

 **And a new character appears! Sigma joins the enemy forces, ready to fight against Terra! The story will get more onto its own route soon enough... I hope.**

 **ANYWAY... If you have any advise to help me improve, feel free to leave a comment onto this story.**

 **And said so Farewell! And hopefully I won't be speaking numbers by the end of this story...**


	8. Chapter 8

A Really Big Family

Chapter 7

"Is that she? The person who wants us to fight monsters?" Compa asks, pointing at a woman a little further away from us.

The woman is rather short and looking to be 20 years old.

She has short messy blue hair and has golden eyes.

Also she's currently wearing a long sleeved red coat with a black t-shirt underneath, a pair of short jeans and a pair welder's goggles.

And also if you're wondering how did we get to this point, we simply went to the guild and took one of the quests there.

Nothing to complicated, except the fact we had to meet the client for more details.

"She's kinda small. I was thinking like, a big burly man or something" Neptune comments, surprised.

"She's staring at us... Now she's waving... I think she's the right person" Compa lists all of the woman's actions.

"I suppose she's come to the same conclusion as us" IF replies, approaching the woman.

"So it's you girls? You're gonna take the work I ordered?" The woman asks us, worried "Are you sure you'll be okay?".

"We won't go down so easily" I smirk at the woman "Anyway, I'm Terra, those her are Neptune, IF and Compa".

"Well, I guess you wouldn't have come if you weren't okay" The woman replies, smiling a little.

"My name's Chian. I run a small factory called Passe" Chian introduces as well "Now, no use standing around here.

Follow me".

And said so, Chian guides us towards her factory... or at least she said so.

Instead, we find ourselves in front of a cream-colored cafeteria with large windows at the borders of one of the main roads.

"Didn't you say you ran a factory? This place looks more like a cafeteria" IF asks, confused.

"My parents run the cafeteria. The factory is right next door" Chian explains, clearing our doubts.

"This was unsuspected" I reply to her explanation.

"Well, I think you would rather speak in a cleaner place" She says, reaching for one of the chairs "Take a seat".

"Dibs on the bar-stool!" Neptune shouts excited as we all take a seat, as offered.

"With this cafeteria, you can order a heck load of parfaits and pudding!" Neptune exclaims, probably thinking about pudding.

"That's... all you can think about...?" I ask, shocked by Neptune's sentence.

"That's not gonna create revenue, you know?" Chian replies "The factory isn't enough, so we make do with the cafeteria, too".

"Sorry to intrude, but could you tell us the details to the work?" IF interrupts our casual chatting.

"Sure. I need you to take care of the monsters around the trade route" Chian explains to us "It used to be safe, but recently, a large monster appeared from nowhere. With the route unsafe, all trade has halted".

"Just what we were looking for. What do you say, IF?" I turn towards the brunette with a grin.

"We'll take that order" She grins back at me.

"Good. With Avenir killing the market, we don't need any more problems" Chains says in relief, leaving us in a bit of confusion tho.

"Chian? Chian?" Compa calls her out "What's this Avenir?".

"Wait, you don't know Avenir?" Chain sounds rather surprised.

"Yes. We just arrived in Lastation today, so we don't know this "Avenir" " Compa explains, with her usual innocent tone.

"So, this Avenir is pretty successful, right?"I ask, curious about this company.

"Yes, unfortunately. Avenir is pretty much ruling the entire Land" The blue-haired woman explains to us, but I can sense some sort of dislike in her voice.

"They make everything from goods to weapons, and their controlling the market, giving people like me an hard time selling they're products" Chian goes on with her explanation, frowning in dislike"And it's not like the create work. I know a few who closed shop already".

"That's terrible, It goes against antitrust laws!" Compa exclaims, shocked.

"Didn't you talk with the CPU? It's hard to believe she would let this go" IF asks Chian.

"Myself and others tried. But Lady Black Heart was away for too long..." Chian replies, her face turning grim "Avenir placed their goons in the Basilicom. Now they pretty much own it."

"What a waste, since Lady Black Heart just returned from Celestia... Avenir won't let us near the Lady at all" Chain bring her right hand to her forehead.

"But like this, the economy will most likely fall...!" I reply, kind of worried.

"So, Avenir IS bad!" Neptune exclaims "Everyone is suffering because of them, right?".

Chian stands up, bursting with rage "They're not just "bad"! They're monsters!".

Managing to calm down soon after, she re-sits down onto her seat "And that explains the treatment we received back at the Basilicom" IF realizes.

"So I guess we can't meet the goddess trough the Basilicom then, can we?" Compa asks, slightly demoralized.

"How about we barge into where the CPU Lady Black Hearth lives?" Neptune suggests with enthusiasm "We could get info on the Key Fragment, And help Chain. What a bargain!".

"Okay, Nep-Nep! Let's go on stealth and stand by at Lady Black Hearth's room" Apparently, Compa agrees with Neptune's crazy plan.

This is going to get us all arrested... and also the mispronounced the name.

"Lady Black H-e-a-r-t, not Lady Black Hearth" Chain corrects them "But, if you don't know where the Lady is, the guards will just stop you

"Are we sure that breaching into someone's house anti-terrorist style is even legal?" I sweat-drop, worried about the possible outcome.

"Well? We have to try, right? I'm more the type to try and fail instead of not trying at all" Neptune exclaims proudly, making me sweat-drop even more.

"Not this time, Nep. If we play this wrong, we'll never meet the Lady" IF stops Neptune from starting her plan, luckily "And if that happens, we'll be harming Chian and folks more than they need".

"Let's take care of Chian's order first" IF proposes, calmly "Let's take it in steps, okay?"...

* * *

[Third Person]

Meanwhile, back at Lastation Basilicom, a girl looking around the age of 16-17 enters the by the doorway "I'm back".

The girl has raven hair tied up in two twintails by two blue and black ribbons, one on each side, and she has bright red eyes, almost menacing.

She wears a very fancy black dress with the chest part being white and golden buttons.

She also wears a white skirt with black borders and a matching blue ribbon around her neck.

She sighs and keeps walking deeper into the Basilicom "Well, not like anyone would greet me...".

Suddenly, a member of the Basilicom staff runs towards her "CPU. We've made mention many times to not go out without telling us".

She turns around, whipping her hair by one side "When and where I am is my choice" she says with an harsh tone "Are you trying to confine me? Sit here nice and pretty like a wallflower?".

"...!" the staff member seems caught off guard by the CPU's comment "N-no, that's not what we're getting at. We're just worried".

"Hmm... Well, I'll assume what you said is what you mean, then" The CPU decides to believe the staff member "And, anything to tell me while I was gone?".

"No, nothing in particular" The man replies calmly.

" "Particular?" So something did happen, then" The raven girl replies, facing the man.

"It's nothing to worry about..." He says.

"By my orders, speak of this situation" The CPU commands with a regal tone.

"..." The man hesitates at first "Three girls came by to see you and a cause a commotion. That is all".

"Came to see me?!" The raven girl's eyes widen in surprise, but she soon snaps out of it, clearing her throat "Oh... So, describe these girls to me".

"One of them the girls was Neptyune, Neptoon or something like that.." He mispronounces the name of the girl, but the girl seems to recon the name.

In fact, her eyes widen again at that name "Did you say Neptune?! A girl with lilac hair with a spiky lift?".

"Yes, I suppose that is the Neptund..." He mispronounces again "Neptuse. No, Nepa... Nepeet..".

The girl looks back at him on the verge of face-palming badly "You can't say it right can you...?" She sound very disappointed.

The staff member clears his throat to regain his composure "The Nep-whatever girl does match the details. Do you know her?".

"Know her?" The CPU exclaims "It's more than that. What is she thinking, visiting me here in Lastation?".

"Will you go and meet this girl?" The man asks "I believe that would be futile".

"What do you mean...?" The girl asks, confused.

"It seems that the girl has lost her memory, and that's also why she came to visit" The staff member explains to the girl.

And her eyes widen again... "Lost her memory?!" She almost shouts.

"Wait... If she lost her memory it would be easier to beat her..." She mumbles to herself "And if I can beat her, I can regain my seat of power over Lastation!".

"So it's decided!" She exclaims, clenching her right fist "I'll pay I visit to Neptune!".

* * *

[First Person, Terra's POV]

"And... We're here!" I say, stepping into the dungeon "Time to hunt down some though guys!".

"Well, no monster will beat us!" Neptune exclaims, bringing out a her katana "I'll just snap my finger and blow' em up!".

"Hey slowpokes! Hurry up!" We simultaneously shout at IF and Compa, who are trying to catch up with us.

"Ha...Ha...Nep-Nep, Terra, wait... I'm so tired..." Compa is breathing heavily after the run we made her do.

"They're pretty excited about this" IF sighs "Hopefully, they won't lose their spunk when we need it".

"Pfff..! I have infinite stamina, not that ridiculous old-gen yellow bar!" Neptune jokingly says, turning around "Let's just go and kill them 'till there's no more left!".

As we walk deeper into the dungeon, flower-like monsters pop out from behind the rocks.

The look like walking sunflowers with smiling faces, which makes them look ridiculous.

I draw my sword as soon as I see them, but the quickly go back behind the boulders, scared.

"Okay...You don't want to fight..." I mumble, disappointed.

"How cowardly!" Neptune exclaims from behind me "But, we're searching for the big, mean ones, not those weaklings".

"Then where they could be?" I look around "Chain told us it was a phoenix-looking one, right?".

"Yep. Probably a thousand years old dragon, taller than a skyscraper!" Neptune replies, her eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Suddenly, Neptune dashes at maximum speed, catching me off guard.

"W-Woah! Neptune wait!" I shout surprised towards the lilac-haired girl, but she's to far away to hear me, so I dash too.

But soon enough, I lose sight of her into the woods, and I find myself wondering inside the dungeon, alone.

I keep running, following the first path I find, hoping to re-unite with my companions.

Luckily fro me, at the end of the path, I manage to see them onto another road, at the other side of a large canyon.

From what I see, they're probably looking for me. I better reach them fast.

"763! 1267 98972 58595 763 195! (You! Stop right where you are!)" A voice from behind shouts, making me turn around.

I see a raven girl with gray eyes wearing a sleeveless battle armor and long pants, welding two black sledgehammers.

Behind her, there a big robot, similar to the ones I fought back in Planeptune, but with white armor instead of black, and also its head looks more human, unlike the other ones.

"Who are you?!" I shout back, asking the canon question before a fight with a stranger.

"8478! 9'4 01, 154 763 195 365957 5928 31! (Hmph! I'm 01, and you are coming with us!)" She answers, with a monotonic voice.

"..." I didn't understand a word she said "Could you please repeat? Maybe in a language I can understand?" I kindly ask her.

"..." She is the one speechless now, but from behind the robot comes closer and speaks up " **She is 01, and I'm Sigma. We're here to take you with us** ".

"Sorry, but I'm not coming with you" I briefly reply.

" **Fine, then. We'll have to use force!** " Sigma exclaims, dashing towards me with its fist clenched.

Without the time to pull out the sword, I grab its arm and block the robot and the kneeing it in the stomach.

" **Khhh..** " It groans in pain, wait... what?

"Wait...You can feel pain?!" I exclaim, shocked.

" **You should be focusing more on the battle, girl** "It replies, while 01 pops behind me, trying to squash me with her sledgehammers, but I quickly duck under the attack, releasing my grip onto the robot "But I am focused" I say,

"562 214 (Not bad)" 01 deadpans, while I dash sideways and grab my sword.

"232 92'1 562 556378! _2655 2951259!_ (But it's not enough! _Bone breaker!_ )" She shouts swinging both of her hammers to my right side.

I block the hammers from touching my bones, but the attack is enough strong to blast me away against a nearby tree.

Before I can get up, I hear the robot scream pointing its arm, now turned into a cannon fro some reason, ready to shoot.

" _ **Blitz blast!**_ " It shouts, a white ball comes out of the blaster at the speed of sound.

I get up as fast as I can and, thanks to a miracle, I cut the ball in two parts, each one exploding in a flash behind me.

" **...!** " The robot is surprised by my sudden move, and backs off slowly.

I dash towards him as it does so "Nope!" and I hit it in the face with the back of my sword, stunning him.

" _Gravitational strike!_ " I shout, performing my signature move, and landing on top of the robot's head, creating a massive crater.

" **...Ghhhh...!...Damn...it...!** " It manages to say, after suffering such damage.

"I think I went overboard..." I say, frowning before the robot's poor conditions.

" **But... I'm not done...yet!** " It gets up, sparks flying out of its body.

"You're still standing...then bring it!" I tighten my grip around the sword.

But the robot's suddenly stopped by 01, who has the same emotionless expression since we started.

"9'22 2125 3195 66 285 9512 (I'll take care of the rest)" She says, not looking towards the robot, but instead focusing onto me.

"1338 451232945 76559...(Such destructive power...)" She mumbles numbers that no normal person could understand.

Maybe the author can give me some lessons...

"2891 5933 25 95259512957...(This will be interesting...)" She rises her voice, pointing on hammer towards me "7957195 26 3615! (Prepare to lose!).

We start dashing in circle, readying ourselves for a violent and cruel duel...

 **Hi everyone, my name is HyperAle, and things are starting to get in motion!**

 **01 decides to duel Terra to capture her, but who will win? The mighty hammer or the versatile sword?**

 **But something might be able to turn the table to ones side... a mysterious force mankind is not able to understand its functioning...**

 **Well, enough with the teasers! If you have some advises to give me, feel free to leave a comment onto this story.**

 **And said so Farewell!**


	9. Chapter 9

A Really Big Family

Chapter 8

The battle has started, and tension fills the air as we keep running in circle, and 01 decides to sprint towards me, rising her hammers.

I dash backwards, and the hammers slam onto the ground, creating a cloud of dust.

I jump into the cloud, using it at my advantage, and deliver a lateral kick to my opponent.

She flinches a bit, while I sprint in front of her, ready to stab, but she knees me before I can do anything.

She jumps backwards, making her hammers spin in her hands, and she throws one at me.

I block it with my sword, the hammers bounces back, making me fall onto my butt.

Using the other one, she runs towards me " _2655 2951259!_ ( _Bone breaker!_ )" She shouts, hitting me into the side of my head.

I get blown away, sliding onto the ground, holding my head in pain.

Glaring back at 01, I dash towards her, grabbing her hammer.

She frowns, trying to break free, but I grab her arm and twist it behind her, making her let go of the hammer.

I let go of her arm, jumping a bit further, while she falls onto the ground, holding her arm.

" _Gladiator's fury!_ " I shout, launching myself towards my opponent, creating an X-shaped colored mark, and send her flying with the uppercut.

As she's near the ground, I stab her and slam her against a tree, but her battle armor didn't break.

She slides onto the surface of the tree, hitting the ground soon after.

"Had enough?" I point my sword at her chin.

"5675... (Nope...)" She replies, like she hasn't been hit at all.

But I sudden burst of irritation feels my body...

"Please, speak a language I can understand!" I exclaim, irritated by the fact I can't understand her.

"6955... (Fine...)" She says, grabbing a green orb while she stands up, and putting it in her chest.

She gets enveloped by a green aura, which apparently restores her health...or something like that.

"352'1 554 2891! (Let's end this!)" 01 shouts, more determined than ever.

"So, ready for round two?" I reply, re-positioning myself.

"19751, 565! (Sigma, now!)" She orders, and the robot obeys, aiming at my chest with its arm-blaster.

Now that I look at it, Sigma repaired itself, which will only makes the thing worse.

"Two against one...Well, not like there are any rules here" I smirk, excited "Bring it!".

* * *

[Third Person]

"Ha...Ha...Where...is she...?" Neptune manages to speak, panting heavily "So... tired...".

"I told you not to search for her in such a rush" IF sweat-drops, walking near her "besides, didn't you say you had infinite stamina?".

"Well, yeah, but...There are to many obstacles here..." The lilac-haired tries to make a credible excuse.

"My tootsies hurt. I can't take single step more" Compa complains, slowly walking towards them "Iffy, let's take a rest".

"Oh, come on, I know you can do better than that" IF sighs in defeat, sitting onto the green grass "Oh well, I guess a break won't hurt then".

"Rest...Finally...Ya...y..." Compa exults, letting herself drop onto the ground.

"Ohh! Since we're resting, let's have a snack! I got pudding!" Neptune takes the opportunity to eat some beloved pudding "I bet the pudding will taste perfect with the wilderness around us!".

Suddenly, a loud screech can be heard as a big shadow comes out of the woods, launching itself into the sky.

"Wait...Wasn't this the place that Chian described?" IF asks, looking around, not seeing the shadow in the sky.

"Huh?" Neptune bring her attention from the pudding to the shadow among them "Um...Iffy? Is that the monster? The one with the non-color variant design?".

IF turns around to see the monster "Yes, it's probably it" She replies.

"Oh come on Iffy! I can't be it!" Neptune says.

"Nep, stop your denial. This is the monster Chain asked us to get rid of" IF replies, dead serious.

"Mr. Monster? Can you wait?" Compa asks in a polite way to the monster "We were trying to take a break here...".

"And just when I was about to bite into my pudding..." Neptune says, irritation in her voice, transforming right afterwards.

"You shall pay! Feel the wrath and agony deserving of tainting pudding time!" She shouts with solemn voice, ready to destroy her opponent.

The monster shivers at that words, like it can understand them "Nep-Nep's really angry. And it looks worse when Nep-Nep's changed" Compa says, like is nothing out of the ordinary.

"Apparently, anything related to pudding can jolt her, transformed or not. She's ready" IF replies, her quatars materializing out of her sleeves.

"But pudding doesn't make ME ready. I'm still tired..." Compa complains, without the will to get up.

"Iffy, Compa! Stop talking and let's beat the hell out of this monster!" Neptune turns towards the two, while materializing her katana.

"So tired..." Compa sobs, pulling out her syringe and taking position into the backlines.

"Come on, Compa. Let's finish this and get some rest, okay?" IF replies friendly to Compa, who just nods.

The phoenix-looking monster roars, opening its wings before flying at full speed towards the group.

The attack is promptly blocked by Neptune, but the beast flies away, gaining altitude for another strike.

Neptune hovers from the ground and flies under it, slashing its stomach.

The beast screeches, landing on the ground with a crash, where is welcomed by IF with a series of stab in the back.

Right after, she dashes away, covered by Compa's barrage of "bullets", that makes the phoenix fly away, who gets soon chased by Neptune.

" _Critical edge!_ " She shouts, gaining distance against the beast, who in the meantime looks extremely afraid of Purple Heart, and with a downward slash, sends the bird towards the ground.

But before it could touch the ground, she reaches the beast, and with an uppercut, she sends it flying back up.

Aiming for the beast, up in the air, with her thumb, she gets ready to end the combo.

Once the monster is in sight, she nods to herself, and dashes towards it with incredible speed, and slashes the beast right in the middle.

The monster manages to stay into the air, even tho the damage sustained, and readies for the counter-attack, its wings burning in a bright red flame, while it flies straight up.

It dives down, aiming at Neptune, and the flame on its wings turns blue.

But the attack fails as Neptune simply hovers a few inches away, and the beast goes straight towards a boulder.

The beast hits the ground soon after, stars circling onto its head, and as it gets up, IF runs towards the monster " _Heaven demon!_ " She starts sending blows at the enemy, while spinning around, followed right after by a storm of Compa's shots.

The monster jumps and starts flying away as fast as it can, while Compa tries to take it down, but misses all the shots.

Neptune tho, seeing it flying away, starts chasing the phoenix at jet speed, while the beast tries to lose her by doing lops, but it's no use.

In a matter of seconds, Neptune reaches for the beast, stabbing her sword into the back of the bird, finally making it dematerialize.

She hovers slowly back onto the ground, where Compa and IF are standing "Whew...That was some fight" She says, placing her katana onto her shoulders.

"Really? It was rather quick because of you, Nep-Nep" Compa replies with an innocent smile.

"Well, I kind of did most of the fight" Neptune sighs, pointing out the truth.

"Only because you were the only one able to fly" IF says, putting away her blades "If only I were able to fly, I would have helped you more".

But in the meantime, from one of the bushes, a certain raven girl we all met last chapter is spying on the group.

"Finally... I found her" She says, with a worried face "But I wasn't expecting her to be in a battle. I lost my timing to make my entrance" You have indeed.

"And also... Attacking her now would be too low for me" She sighs in hesitation "Still, it does make sense to fight to regain my position".

"I cannot lose my Shares...If I do, I won't be able to win the Console War..." She mumbles determined "But I sure wouldn't enjoy my victory... My pride wouldn't let me".

"But it's the only option I have now..." She finally decides, turning around to the group, who in the meantime is already gone.

"W-Wha?!" She almost shouts, surprised "They were here a second ago!".

"Ghhh...Now I have to find them again..." She sighs again, as she comes out of the bush and enters the nearby woods.

* * *

[First Person, Terra's POV]

The sounds of gunshots and metal clashing is all I can hear.

Well, currently I am trying to survive a crossfire between a robot and freaking wrecking crew chick.

I dodge another incoming bullet from Sigma, as 01 dashes towards me, trying to punch me, I punch her back before her and push her away with a kick.

With the corner of my eyes, I see the robot's arm transforming as he crouches " _ **Q.C.C.!**_ " it shouts, shouting a red laser from its arm.

I roll by my side, and the laser hits 01 right into the stomach, sending her flying.

While 01 mumbles something in a angry way, I reach for the robot, ramming it, but before it could touch the ground, it shouts at me, and I get blown away as well.

Hitting my back against a tree, I land onto my knees and I shake my head to make my vision stop blurring.

As soon as my sight gets clear, I see Sigma standing, ready to shoot.

It shoots another laser, but I dodge it and hide behind the tree.

But a shadows appears behind me, I turn around and see none other than Miss I-don't-speak-English executing a lateral kick.

I cross my arms to block the kick, and I try to slash her leg, but she jumps in the air, but I slash her in the stomach anyway.

She holds her stomach in pain, as I deliver her a knock with my elbow in solar plexus, making her gasp.

She falls onto her knees, but right from behind the tree, a barrage of blue spheres reaches me, knocking me onto the ground.

Sigma comes rushing, while the barrel of the blaster shrinks, and starts shouting smaller, but faster, bullets.

I use my sword to try to deflect them, the projectiles dematerialize as soon as they make contact with my sword.

Seeing as the battle is going nowhere, Sigma turns its arm into a fist, grabbing a machete and dashing at full speed, ready to duel.

We clash swords with each other, with the two of us pushing to gain the upper hand.

Being a robot, Sigma is a lot stronger, and manages to push me away and slash me in my left shoulder.

I turn my back at it, holding my shoulder, that now it's bleeding, while it rises its blade.

I quickly turn around, and with a slash, cut the robot's arm off, who freezes shocked.

" _Gravitational strike!_ " I shout slamming my sword into the ground, blasting the robot away.

The robot ends up rolling onto the ground, stopped by 01, finally recovered from my hit in the plexus.

"So, wanna keep going?" I say with a happy smile, even tho my bleeding shoulder.

"..." 01 doesn't answer, a grim look appearing on her face.

But suddenly, her ear piece rings, and she reaches it to answer.

" 01 8595, 5812 43 763 5152? (01 here, what do you want?)" 01 asks, annoyed.

"Doc here. I called to inform you that you can leave the battlefield" Doc ,from the lab, answers with a casual tone (that earpiece must be broken... I can hear what they're saying!).

"...!" 01 goes silent after hearing those words, bowing her head and grinding her teeth.

"5812 195 763 117957?! 55 5554 26 3172395 859! (What are you saying!? We need to capture her!)" She snaps, losing her temperament.

" _Non preoccuparti,_ _bimba*_ _...We_ have another plan" Doc, apparently, knows some Italian. Is she Italian too?

"956378 5928 7639 391777 9213915! (Enough with your crappy Italian!)" She shouts into the earpiece "5812 91 285 7315!? (What is the plan?!).

"We're gonna free the hound...!" Doc says, in a very enigmatic way.

"56! 9 5133 2125 3195 66 859 9591651337! (No! I will take care of her personally!)" 01 replies, getting even angrier.

"Well, do whatever you want...Ciao!" Doc says, before ending the call.

"7999...! (Grrr...!)" She grinds her teeth again, before glaring at me.

I shiver instantly, backing up slowly.

" **M-Master...Please calm down...** " Sigma tries to calm down the raven girl, but this makes her only snap again.

"3925 8533 9 5133!(Like hell I will!)" She clenches her fist, and I get a familiar feeling, like I already knew someone with her temperament "763! 3645 8593! (You! Come here!)".

I sweat-drop, shocked by how this escalated "Okay...".

Blinded by her anger, 01 proceeds to punch me directly in my face, by I grab her fist in time.

"Chill, girl! There's no reason to be so angry!" I exclaim, letting of her hand and jumping back.

But my words don't reach her. She grabs a rock from the ground and throws it at me, but I manage to duck under it.

"What the hell!" I shout at the raven girl "How did you pull that out of the ground ?!".

" **Thanks to her second ability ...** " The robot answers me, with a deeper voice " **The strength boost, also known as "Hardening"!** ".

"You realize this isn't a shonen manga, but a fan fiction...?" I ask the robot, sweat-dropping.

" **Who cares...As long as we don't get copyright strikes...** " The robot shrugs and I comically drop onto the ground. I should have figured...!

"763 256 4655 752? (You two done, yet?)" 01 asks, her face grim for the irritation.

"J-Just a second" I stutter. Getting up from the ground. Man, she's scary!

I decide to put back my sword and to fight her bare handed "Let's make this fare, shall we?".

"6955...! (Fine...!)" She replies as we both rise our fist, ready to fight...!

And...Sigma stands in the background watching, with its arms crossed...

I think it's because it accidentally shoot 01 earlier...

* * *

[Third Person]

Meanwhile, at the Awakens HQ, in a unknown location, Doc is preparing the drop of the "Hounds" she talked earlier.

She's currently in the radio tower, with other three women, all of the other three wearing a navy-blue soldier uniform with black glasses.

They are currently coordinating the helicopter to its destination, at 01 coordinates.

"Here Casino-981, We're closing in to the objective" The pilot says throw her microphone.

"Roger that, Casino-981, how's the "Hound"?" Doc asks, tapping her foot in a clear impatience.

"The "Hounds" seems fi-"Boom The pilot was cut off by a loud boom, coming from the back of the chopper.

"Oh...Casino-981, do you copy?" Doc casually asks casually, like nothing happened.

"MAYDAY! MAYADAY! WE'RE GOING DOWN!" The pilot shouts in despair.

"Just jump out of the helicopter..." Doc advises, as she stops tapping her foot to the ground.

"How can you be so calm at a time like this?!" the pilot asks, in both shock and despair, as she tries to regain control of the aircraft.

"You have a parachute, right? Then jump" Doc says "The "Hounds" will survive anyway".

"Ughh...Fine!" The pilot replies, taking of her headphones, jumping out of the aircraft and opening the parachute.

"Why did this happen?" One of the three women in the radio tower asks, confused.

"Well, let's say I added a piece that wasn't necessary to complete the puzzle..." The blue-haired doctor replies in a very enigmatic way, leaving the other three women wondering what she meant.

"That little brat won't escape the ultimate predator..." She mumbles before taking her headphones off and starting playing with her phone "After all, I made it with my cold dead hands..." she mumbles again, a psychopathic smirk on her face...

Dictionary:

* It translates "Don't worry, kid"in English.

 **Hi everyone, my name is HyperAle, and 01 is showing her true colors already...the white color (OK, I think her behavior is too similar to Blanc's).**

 **And another treat created by the Awakens is sent to annoy poor Terra...seriously, what do they want from her?**

 **Also, let's see if you understand the reference I made in this chapter.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it and if you have any type of advise to give me to help me improve, feel free to leave a comment onto this story.**

 **And said so Farewell.**


	10. Chapter 10

A Really Big Family

Chapter 9

* * *

 **New feature! Now the character thinking will be marked with the #!**

 **So you won't get confused! Yay!**

* * *

"Hmph!" I block the incoming punch, sliding a little after the hit.

#Also, is confirmed. "Hardening" DOES increase the actual strength of 01.#

I dash back at the raven girl, my guard up like a boxer, I prepare myself to deliver a direct punch to her face, but she quickly dodges it.

She spins around and hits me in the side with a kick, and I roll on the ground.

I get up as fast as I can, but as soon as I rise my head, she's ready to deliver another punch, so I grab her right arm with my left hand and punch her in the stomach, making her gasp.

Afterwards, I grab the back of her head with both of my hands and knee her, leaving her all stunned.

She holds her head, backing up from me, but soon after she tries to punch me again, I grab her fist and send her away with a kick.

She falls onto her butt, getting up pretty quickly, ready to battle again.

"Tenacious, aren't you?" I smirk at the raven girl "But is fine like this".

"95 285 554, 95933 456512 (In the end, I will defeat you)" She replies, her face still grim.

I sigh, exasperated "I seriously want a translator right now..." I scratch the back of my head.

#This can't seriously go on forever, for how determinate she is...

And also, I'm starting to feel kind of bad after messing her up so much.

I guess I'll just tire her up, so I can leave in peace...#

But before I can put into motion my plan a the ground starts rumbling, and a loud roar echoes into the area.

#Something big is approaching...#

The sound of something dashing trough the bushes can be heard, and in a matter of seconds, a large beast appears out of the woods, half-reptile and half-snake, with red, camouflaged skin and spikes coming out of its spine, looking very familiar.

#No way! It can' be!# My eyes widen at the sudden realization

#It didn't die!#

The monster rises up, opening its fangs and roaring with all its might, making the ground rumble.

"16 92'1 8595... (So it's here...)"01 says, very irritated by the beast presence.

I grab my sword and get into position, facing the monster.

"232 9 762 26 695918 285 5692...(But I got to finish the work...)" the raven girl sighs, cracking her knuckles.

But all of the sudden, the monster spins around a sends 01 flying away with its tail.

01 hits her back onto a boulder, landing onto her knees, frowning in anger.

"2812 69512...! (That freak...!)" she mutters while grinding her teeth.

#This is going to be though...#

The monster hisses, its yellow, bloodshed eyes staring at me, and dashes at full speed towards me, clashing its claw against my sword.

I jump back right afterwards, but before i can get my guard up, a flame cyclone appears under my feet, the sensation of burning covering my skin.

I quickly jump back, but the flames didn't keep burning onto me, but my clothes were all burned up.

I re-position myself, just to be attacked again by the monster, using its tail like some sort of spear, trying to impale me.

I dodge the attacks, but with a swift move, it makes me trip over and punches me away.

I fly away towards the ground, but a feel a pair of hands quickly grabbing me in time, preventing me from hitting the floor.

As I turn around, I see none other than 01, looking at the beast.

"465'2 2565 96 763 315 3545912154 (don't know if you can understand me)" She says, crossing her arms "232 352'1 4125 92 717! (But let's make it pay)" suddenly, pair of sledgehammers stuck themselves into the ground, and 01 picks them up.

"28152 763...(Thank you...)" She mutters, turning around to face Sigma.

Sigma simply nods, jumping into the shadows of the woods, and I stand up, tightening my grip onto the sword.

But suddenly a voice starts speaking inside my head # _Daughter of the Sun..._ # the voice mutters, but the voice doesn't seem to be Histoire.

#What do you want?#

# _Listen to me...#_ the voice keeps muttering, wanting me to listen to her.

#Ah, currently I'm battling a murderous beast so...can't you wait a moment?#

# _Unlock the Heart...Let the Nike_ * _bless you...#_ The voice answers, still muttering.

#An enigma...You want to help right?#

# _Yes...#_ She replies.

#So I gotta solve the enigma AND battle a boss...I hope it's really worth it...#

# _It will be...#_ The voice says, slowly dying down.

"4655 2713957 632? (Done spacing out?)" 01 asks, a friendly tone in her voice, like we were old friends.

I blush a little "Yes...".

And we both rush towards the snake-monster, who roars, clenching its fists...

* * *

[Third Person]

"She's not here...And neither there..." Purple Heart sighs worried, still searching for Terra.

"It's like...she disappeared or something" IF replies, looking around.

"I hope Terra is okay...She must be very worried too..." Compa says, sitting onto the ground.

"Hey, Nep. Can you do a sky patrolling again, please?" IF asks, pointing at the sky "I think we're missing something...".

"Fine...But it's getting quite tiring, you know?" Purple Heart replies, sighing, and starts gaining altitude.

"Now, let's talk about this a little more..." IF announces, trying to figure out what happened to Terra "Nep lost sight of Terra in the woods so... it's possible she took another path...".

"You think so, Iffy?" Compa asks, concerned.

"I can't think of any other turn of events..." IF shakes her head.

As IF finishes her phrase, Purple Heart hovers down towards the duo "I didn't find nothing new...Sorry" She apologizes, a sad look on her face.

"Don't worry. But we better get going" IF exclaims "I think I know where she is".

"Really?!" Purple Heart exclaims back in both surprise and relieve.

"Yes. Now-" IF interrupts herself as she hears the sound of rocks rolling coming from not far away.

She starts looking around, noticing with the corner of her eyes a strange figure with white hair, wearing a similar suit to Neptune's, hiding behind some rocks.

"There's someone behind those rocks there" She points at the pile of rocks.

"Wha-?!" Purple Heart shout shocked, while the other figure, hearing what IF said, comes out of her hiding spot.

"I didn't expect you to notice. Well done" She compliments with IF, turning towards Neptune afterwards "It's been a while Neptune. Of course you probably don't know me now..."

"Iffy! Is she...?!" Neptune asks the brunette, still in shock.

"Yes... She does look like you in that form of yours" IF replies "The eyes and the outfit... She might know something about you".

"Indeed" The white haired woman says, with a slow yet royal tone "I know Neptune very well".

"Really?! Then tell me, who am I ?!" Neptune shouts at the woman, determined to find out.

"Ahaha! Being asked for help by Neptune!" The woman bursts into a little laughter before continuing "Very well, let me tell you..."

"That's great, but what about Terra?" Compa asks, still concerned about the purple-haired teen.

But apparently no ones hears her...

"But, it's on one condition" The woman says, making Neptune rise an eyebrow.

"Condition? What's that?" The purple-haired woman asks.

"Well, you'll have to defeat me in battle!" And said so, she rushes towards Neptune, drawing her sword, managing to catch Neptune off guard.

The white-haired one lands a slash on Neptune, sending her flying back.

Managing to stop, Neptune materializes her sword and dashes towards the woman, clashing swords with her.

Neptune and the white-haired woman, start delivering a series of blows at each other at incredible speed, trying to prevail against the other.

As the duel rages, IF sneaks behind the mysterious woman, her quatars drawn and ready to strike.

With the corner of her eye, the black-suited one sees IF, kicking her away, before she could strike, but leaving her back exposed to Purple Heart.

The purple-haired woman takes the opportunity right away " _Critical edge!_ " She shouts, hitting her enemy on the head, causing the woman to bow, and sending her flying in the air with an uppercut.

Tightening her grip on the sword, Neptune flies towards the white-haired woman, ready to deliver a powerful slash, but the mysterious woman dodges at the last second, kicking Neptune in her side.

The woman dashes again towards Neptune, but she's stopped in mid-action by Compa's barrage, which hits her multiple times onto her wings, causing the woman to lose altitude.

As the woman manages to stabilize herself, a red flash appears on her, like the one of lasers sights.

" _Demonic inferno!_ " The responsible of the attack is IF, generating a series of explosions around the woman, damaging her suit, and finishing with a giant pillar of flames coming out of the ground, clearly dealing lots of damage.

The woman grinds her teeth in pain, facing IF "I won't tolerate your intrusions further more" and she flies towards the pour human, clashing weapons with her.

After getting the upper-hand against IF, the white-haired one shouts " _Lace ribbon dance!_ " kicking IF straight into the air, delivering a double round-house kick on sending her crashing onto Compa, who in the meantime was trying to get closer to assist her friend.

Afterwards, she points her sword towards Neptune "Now, they won't interfere, anymore" and dashes towards her at full speed.

Blocking the incoming attack, Neptune manages to land a slash on her, but she stabbed by the woman in the process.

Neptune quickly jumps back, noticing that the blade had a different color than before, pinkish.

Realizing what just happened, she feels a rush of weakness and sickness invading her head, causing her to frown.

"So your blade can produce poison..." Neptune says, holding her head.

"Thanks to my _Poisonous fencer_ , it can" The black-suited woman replies, playing around with her sword "Now, ready to lose?".

Neptune's only answer is a grin, confusing the woman "Why are you grinning? Have you gone insane?".

"No...Just turn around..." Neptune replies, starting to sweat because of the poison.

As soon as the woman turns around, a gigantic heart strikes her, exploding into pink smoke at the impact and sending her straight to onto the ground.

Soon after, from the same direction, a green bullet travels at sound speed towards Neptune, hitting her in the stomach, generating a green aura around her.

"Tch...!" The white-haired woman groans, unable to get up "Why...I'm unable to get up...?!"

"Or, is this...My limit?" She asks herself in disbelief "No... I won't believe it!".

"We won. Now, tell me everything you know" Neptune speaks up, reaching for her opponent.

But her words are not well accepted "Don't think you won it just by downing me!".

"We DID outnumber you. But still, you can't keep going" Neptune replies, with a calm tone.

"No... NO...! Unacceptable!" The woman almost screams, still in denial, and leaves the battleground at inhuman speed.

"Wait!" Neptune starts chasing the woman, but soon she dries out of energy and detransforms, dropping onto the ground.

"Nep! What are you doing changing from right now?!" IF asks shocked.

"I'm sorry, Iffy. I... already used all my juice" Neptune answers, out of energy "So tired..."

"No time to be tired! That woman might be our only chance to get info on you!" IF drags away Neptune by her hoodie, while chasing after the mysterious woman.

"But we need to find Terra too!" Compa complains, growing more worried "What if she's hurt...".

"I saw her fight, she can take her of herself for the time being. Now, let's go!" IF orders, dashing while dragging Neptune like a rag-doll.

"Aghh...! Choking...!Let go...!" Neptune tries to break from IF's grasp, failing.

"Guess I better stick to those two..." Compa mumbles to herself as she starts following IF.

* * *

[First Person, Terra's POV]

The monster roars, dashing on more time towards us, fatigued and wounded by the constants attacks of the beast, which seems to do not take any damage.

I try to block the attack, but I get blown away by the strength of the attack.

I try to get myself up, readying my sword for another attack, but before I knew it, the monster was gone.

#Where did it go?!# I look around in panic, trying to find the beast, and I hear the sound of sliding not to far away.

I turn around, but a tail coiling up around my torso, crushing me while I try to break free.

The monster rises me up from the ground, opening his fangs, a ball of fire forming up in his throat, and I can't do anything than watch as my doom slowly arrives.

But I will inside me tells me not to give up, and spurs me to keep trying to break free.

# _Don't surrender... Fight back...#_ The voice inside my head mutters again.

"352 859 76! (Let her go!)" 01 Shouts, slamming her hammers against the monster's back, loosening the beast's grip around me.

In the end, I manage to break free, kicking away the reptile, who roars in anger.

Turning around, the beast sets its eyes onto the raven girl, bending its body ready to strike.

But before it could hit 01, I block its fist with ease, while I glare at the monster, landing a slash right on its eye, blinding it.

The monster backs away, holding its bleeding eye in despair, roaring back at me afterwards.

"Now...I'm done playing around...!" I mumble, before pointing at the monster, challenging it "Your life ends here!".

# _HDD process started, login successful, proceeding with the installation#_ I different voice echos in my mind, as a bright flash blinds me, while I feel my body lightening up.

As the light dies down, I can hear the voice speak again # _Well done... You have finally unlocked one of many secrets#._

#What are you hiding from me?#

# _Let's just say your situation is similar to Neptune's...#_ The voice mutters again # _You have lots in common...#._

I turn around to see a shocked 01, who is shaking like a leaf.

"What? Why so surprised ?" I ask her, not noticing my new tone of voice.

"...?!" She just stands there, shaking, without answering.

"Fine, don't answer me then!" I reply turning my back at her and facing the monster.

"Oh, you're still here?" I sarcastically ask the monster, and he roars back.

"(I'll eat your soul, ridiculous freak-show!)" #That's what it said, I think...#

"I'm afraid you won't" I reply, materializing a large, one edged saber "The bloodbath begins..."...

Dictionary:

-Nike: Greek deity and personification of victory, usually represented as a winged woman.

 **Hi everyone, my name is HyperAle and we stumble in another fan fiction where the main character transforms... What? You didn't expect it?Oh well...**

 **But this leaves a question, who Terra truly is? A reincarnation?A New CPU? Or perhaps something else...Maybe I left some clues here and there?**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy, and if you have any tips to help me improve, feel free to leave a comment.**

 **And said so Farewell!**


	11. Chapter 11

A Really Big Family

Chapter 10

I start inspecting the blade of my new sword, surprised by its sudden change "I don't remember it being a saber... strange...".

"865...? (How...?)" 01 mutters, still shocked.

"No time for that" I quickly reply, grabbing my weapon with both hands "This beast has lived far too long for my taste"

"9 17955(I agree)" The raven warrior replies, finally regaining her composure.

" _Per l'onore e per la gloria_ _!*_ " I shout my battle-cry, launching myself towards the beast, as the beast rises its fist.

I duck underneath the beast's arm, stabbing my sword into its abdomen and uppercutting it, leaving a large wound.

Stunned, the beast stands there, leaving an opening for 01, who slams her hammers on top of the beast cranium, the sound of bones cracking echoing in the air.

The beast shakes its head, furious, staring me with rage-filled eyes as it tackles me, but flying up in the sky, I dodge the attack.

As I float in mid-air, watching over the roaring monster, I decide to take advantage of my ability to fly.

With a smirk on my face, I fly right in front of the monster, dragging its attention, as it keeps swinging its arms in the air, in a futile attempt to drag me to the ground.

Behind it, 01 is chasing after it, reaching closer to the beast every second that passes, and as she's close enough, she crashes the monster skull between her hammers, leaving me the opportunity to strike.

I gain altitude and slam my sword right in front of the monster " _Gravitational strike!_ ".

As a result, the monster is sent flying away not to far away.

The monster lands a inch away from a nearby cliff, giving 01 the chance to finish it.

" _2655 2951259!_ ( _Bone breaker!_ )" She shouts, hitting the monster right in the face, sending it into the cliff, as it roars in pain and anger.

#The monster has been taken off... But I didn't get to finish it...#

# _Current Shares available at 10%. Emergency shutdown initiated#_ The A.I. like voice in my head says, as I'm forced into my human form.

And at that moment everything that happen really came to my mind.

With a look of shock covering my face, I turn to see 01, who in the meantime is trying to flee.

"55'33 4552 17195 (We'll meet again)" She says with monotone voice, before trowing a smoke onto the ground.

"NO YOU GET BACK HERE!" I shout, trying to anticipate the girls movements, running into the woods.

As soon as I get out of them, is see a silhouette running taking a left behind a rock, and assuming it was my target I start chasing it.

But when I turn left around the rock...

Thumph

I bump into someone, falling with my butt onto the ground.

The girl I just bumped has raven air, tied up in two twintails by two black and blue ribbons, and has bright red eyes.

She is wearing a sophisticated black dress with golden buttons and detail matched with a white skirt with a black border.

And she also wear a ribbon around her neck.

"Ow!" The raven girl complains "Watch where are you going!".

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't saw you" I apologize.

She gets up, sighing "Oh, what a day.."She looks pretty beat, both emotionally and physically.

#I wonder what happened to her...#

"I don't want to do the wimp and all but... can I know what happened to you?" I ask the girl, while playing nervously with my indexes.

"Uh? W-Why are you so interested about me?" She asks, surprised.

"I-I don't mean any harm! I just wanna help you out, that's all" I answer, reasoning with the girl.

"Fine... You don't seem so suspicious yourself" She gives up, starting to investigate my clothes as well "You look pretty beat, by the way".

"I just got out of a nasty situation" I briefly reply, scratching the back of my head.

"What nasty situation exactly?" She asks, bringing her right hand to her chest.

"Someone is after me... and I dunno why" I lower my head as I say it.

"Hmm? Sorry, after YOU?" She asks in disbelief "Who are those people?".

"I dunno either..." I reply.

"That's troublesome..." She replies back, closing her eyes "Are you traveling with someone, at least?".

"Yes I am but... I got separated from them" I answer, crossing my legs.

"Well then..." The girl speaks up, bringing her hand closer "I will help you find them".

At first, I was kinda of surprised by her words, but I soon got my composure back "Thank you..." I reply, grabbing her hand and standing up "Also... May I know your name?".

"I'm Noire. And what's yours?" She asks in a friendly way.

"I'm Terra" I briefly reply, letting go of her hand "So... What should we do now?"

"We should get out of the dungeon first" Noire says "Then, we will-" But she's cut off suddenly by someone hugging her from behind.

"Gotcha!" The figure exclaims, with a familiar cheerful voice.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah?!" Noire screams in surprise as she's hugged by the mysterious girl.

"Gotta catch em' all!" She exclaims again, making me sweat-drop as I realize who she is.

#Neptune...?#

"Wh-What?! Like, wait! What?! Why?!" Noire stutters in confusion, embarrassment and surprise.

"I'm not letting you go until you spill everything you've got" Neptune threatens Noire, while hugging tighter.

"Huh?" Neptune says, realizing she did a mistake "Wait... I've got the wrong person".

"Wh-Why are you here?!" Noire asks, like she already met Neptune...

"Ummm... I'm looking for a girl. Did you see anyone come by?" Neptune asks, looking around her "She's black , shiny, and was flying. I figure she'd be really easy to spot".

From behind Noire, I speak up "No, I didn-" but I'm cut off by Noire, who covers my mouth for no reason.

"The description reminds me of an insect pest..." Noire comments Neptune's description with a look of disgust "But, there was someone going down that direction. Like, really fast".

"Huh?" Neptune remains confused after I try to speak, looking behind the raven girl"Wait..., Terra!" She literally dives onto me, sending both of us onto the ground while she hugs me.

"Took you long enough to notice my presence..." I reply, rolling my eyes.

"You could have spoke up sooner, y'know!" She complains, bringing her face closer "Where the Nep have you been?!".

"I was... dealing with something. Nothing to worry" I look away, trying to lie to her.

"You're all scratched, tho..." Neptune mumbles, worried, while letting go of her grip around me "But now my target surely ran away...".

Neptune sighs, getting off me "Iffy is SO not gonna like hearing she got away...".

"Yeah, she'll probably scold you... And she will also scold me for disappearing..." I reply, while sitting up onto the ground.

"..." Noire stays there where she is, speechless, and Neptune looks at her with a worried look "Huh?".

"Yikes..." Neptune says, standing up and getting closer to Noire "You're really badly hurt too".

"I know! You two have have been attacked by a monster!" Neptune exclaims, clenching her fists "But don't worry! I'll protect you both!"

Noire mumbles something, with an annoyed look on her face.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Neptune asks, hearing Noire mumbles.

"Oh, nothing" Noire replies, looking away.

"Anyway, are you okay? Feelin' well and all?" Neptune asks, still very worried.

"It's only a bunch of scratches. Nothing to worry about" Noire answers, whipping her hair behind (again).

"But it isn't good to assume something without a professional opinion" Neptune exclaims, getting even closer to the raven girl, who takes a step back out of instinct.

"I know! My friend is an expert in medicine, so let's have her check you!" Neptune says, grabbing Noire's wrist and dragging her away, while she tries to escape the lilac-haired girl's grip "What? Wait, um. No, really. It isn't a big deal...".

"Oh, don't worry!" Neptune tries to reassure the raven girl "We won't charge you. No string attached, trust me!".

"That's not the point!" Noire looks away, still trying to break free.

In the meantime, I'm in the background, sweat-dropping.

"Compa-! Where are you, Compa-! Here, Compa, come here!" Neptune starts calling for Compa like she was a dog, while I nervously laugh, still sweat-dropping.

#The hell was that?#

"I don't think calling as if calling a dog will work..." Noire replies, making an annoyed expression with her face.

But suddenly, from the same direction Neptune came, the just-mentioned nurse-in-training pops out, with a innocent and honest smile "Did you call, Nep-Nep?".

Both mine and Noire's eyes went open wide as we saw Compa coming "What..?" "You're kidding me...".

"Surprised? I am, after all, the heroine!" Neptune proudly announces "I actually have 108 different skill styles, y'know?".

"Pffff..." I almost end up laughing after Neptune's comment. I don't know way, but I found it hilarious. And Neptune decides to ignore me.

"Stop lying, Nep. We just caught up to you right when you were yelling" IF scolds Neptune, putting on her serious face.

In the mean-time, Noire slowly goes near me and start whispering into my ear "So... Who exactly are those people?" She asks.

"Don't worry. They're the friends I travel with" I whisper back, smiling.

"They are... pretty lively..." Noire comments, half-closing her eyes.

"I know..." I reply back, with a nervous smile.

"By the way, did you need anything, Nep-Nep?" Compa asks to Neptune, tilting her head.

"Yeah" Neptune confirms "She...um, oh, right" She brings a hand behind the back of her head, facing Noire "I forgot to ask your name..."

"Anyway, my name is Neptune" The lilac-haired girl introduces herself "She's Compa, she's Iffy and she's..." but she was cut off by Noire "...Terra. she already introduced herself".

But soon after, the Brunette speaks up, correcting Neptune "Actually, it's IF. Nice to meet you".

"What's yours?" Neptune asks in her usual, casual way.

Noire's face goes a little redder than before #But I guess I'm the one who noticed# and mumbles something incomprehensible.

"What?" Neptune, fast as lighting, asks, confused.

"Noire" The rave girl replies, still red in face.

"Noire, huh? That's a fancy lil' name. I bet you don't have friends and stuff" Neptune's sentence goes quickly from "Hi" to "Haha! You suck!", shocking me.

"Wha-?!" Noire replies, even more shocked than me.

"That wasn't nice...!" I exclaim, my eyes wide open.

"Why, you!" Noire's shock turns into anger pretty quickly, as predictable "Oh, is that the way you greet someone you meet the first time?!".

"Oh, lighten up. It's just a joke" Neptune says, rising her hands in defense "I was just trying to be funny here...".

"You need to learn "when" in being funny, Nep" IF grins back at Neptune "Compa, will you?".

"All righty! Leave it to me!" Cheerfully, Compa brings out her bandage kit and starts bandaging Noire.

"Hey! Iffy! You took my line!" Neptune pouts, offended.

"Leave it to you and we'll never get things done" IF crosses her arms, looking away.

After a few minutes, Noire was being bandaged by the nurse-in-training, who already almost finished.

While she was being patched, I checked my wounds as well, and turns out they've already cured themselves.

#So no bandage for me...Good#

"Here you go!" Compa exclaims, as she finishes with the last bandage on her left arm.

"Thank you, this helps a lot" Noire thanks, smiling honestly "Ah...was that, Compa?".

"Are you...Terra's friend?" Noire asks.

"Yes. We've been traveling along since we met" IF explains, jumping into the conversation.

"That you know, was she being chased by someone?" Noire asks, her smile fading and changing into a worried look.

"Why THIS sudden question?" The brunette asks, suspect in her voice.

"She told me that someone was after her, and that she got separated from you guys" Noire replies.

IF gives a glare at me, making me shiver, sighing afterwards "We're not sure... but is positive that someone is after her, even tho we don't know the motive".

Noire expression becomes grim "What could they possibly want from her?".

At that moment, I suddenly gasp when a sudden realization came to my mind "It may have something to do with my parents...!".

"Wait, your parents...?" Noire asks, confused.

In the meantime, Compa mumble something under her breath, sweat-dropping, and I'm unable to hear it.

"That might be right..." IF expression turns grim too "But there's something else which is bothering me".

"What exactly?" I tilt my head in confusion.

"What was Noire doing here, all scratched up too?" IF asks to no one in particular, like she was accusing her.

"I...um..." Noire tries to answer, but ends up mumbling.

"Yeah. You never told me how you ended up all wounded..." I reply, putting my hands into my hoodie's pockets.

"Well... I'm not sure too, and..." She tries to explain, but the more she tries the more she sounds suspicious.

And right at that moment, Neptune jumps in, shouting "What? Then..you're a fellow amnesiac?!".

"Huh? Oh, yes! That's right, amnesia" She tries to make up a credible story "I can't remember a single thing! It must have happened when I was attacked".

It was obvious that she was lying... #But I think that's for personal reasons...#

IF mumbles something, while glaring at the girl, studying her.

"Uh-oh...Then how can we get you back home?" Compa asks, putting her index on her chin.

"I know how it feels, having no idea how you were..." Neptune comes closer to Noire, patting her on her back "I know! I'll help you! Like, I've been without memory longer than you".

IF, after hearing this, goes into shock "We're actually believing her...?!".

"Apparently...but I guess it's okay" I reply back, smiling.

"So, what should we do?" Compa asks again, still thinking.

"Well... we could take her to the Basilicom. They should keep her safe in custody" IF suggest, alarming Noire.

But her suggestion is quickly rejected by all the three of us "Not over there!" Compa exclaims "Those goons wouldn't know how to handle a girl right!".

"Then... Why not let her travel along with us? It should be fine, right?" I suggest, while Noire sighs, apparently in relief #Another detail only I noticed, probably...#

But Noire's expression changes suddenly, and she screams "Wha-?! Tag along?! As in together?!".

"That's only until you get back your memories..." I try to reason with the girl "Also we won't force you...".

"Yes. It's safer than being at the Basilicom. And it's more fun, too!" Compa agrees with my idea.

"Um, ah, it's not like I don't want to... I was just... surprised" Noire mutters, her face slightly red again.

"Well, then. Nice to meet you again, Noire!" Both I and Neptune exclaim, with unnatural coordination, like we were twins.

And like this, the raven princess joined our party...

Dictionary:

Per l'onore e per la gloria! : Terra's HDD mode battle-cry, it means "For the honor and for the glory!" in Italian.

* * *

 **Hi everyone, my name's HyperAle and first, I wanted to apologize to you for the sudden and long delay of this chapter.**

 **But, in the end, I did it.**

 **And also Noire, the ultimate tsundere (totally not a reference) joins the party, just like the game tells us.**

 **But now, how the story's going to turn? Will Neptune and the others ever find out about Terra's powers (I think this is a stupid question tho)**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy, and feel free to live advises on the comment section of this story.**

 **And said so Farewell.**


	12. Chapter 12

A Really Big Family

Chapter 11

And after Noire decided to tag along with us crazy people, we headed to the exit of the dungeon.

Nothing really happened, the monster we encountered still run away from us, so we reached the outskirt of t Lastation in no time.

As soon as we walked in, someone had the necessity to shout "I'm home,

Lastation!" Neptune shouts.

"Could you quit screaming?" I try to ask gently, but I think int of irritation could still be heard.

"Sorry, sorry. I just felt the need to" She explains "It was like something was shining on me".

But she quickly changes her expression, facing Noire "Noire? Remember anything yet?".

Noire shakes her head "No, not a thing".

"This place is near the canyon so I thought it could spark some memories..." Neptune says, lowering her head.

Noire looks at the lilac-haired girl, confused "You said you lost your memories, but are you okay?".

On that question, Neptune closes her eyes, scratching the back of her head "Heh, well, not that great, really" She admits.

"That's the problem..." I speak up, facing Noire "None of us know how to deal with amnesia... and I doubt there's an actual procedure to follow..." I explain.

"Oh! I know!" Neptune exclaims, rising her index "Let's bangs our heads! I'll try on a pillow and you'll try on a wall!" #Nice plan... #.

But Noire doesn't agree with that plan "Wha-?! Why do I have to do that?! And why the pillow for you?!" she gets closer to Neptune's face, causing the other to start sweating cold.

"Well, you see, I'm very delicate and you seem hard-headed so I figured..." Neptune tries to explain, still sweating cold.

"Figured what now? Oh here, let me cover your face with a pillow instead!" Noire's eyes start glowing, a mischievous grin forming on her face.

"Ah?! Noire, I was just joking. Please stop staring at me with your scary eyes..." Neptune begs, backing off.

"So, plain or stripes? I'll let you choose your demise... design" Noire's grin grows wider, still searching for vengeance.

"W-we're not simulating a crime scene! Terra, please help!" Neptune backs away again, trying to avoid Noire's wraith.

I decide to interfere, to avoid the two of them to murder each other, stepping between them "OK. You had your fun Noire. I think that's enough".

I turn around to see Compa and IF watching over us from not too far away, while also arguing about something.

"Oh, look! There are already friends!" Compa exclaims, heart-warmed.

"Speaking of pillows, I'm getting quite hungry, and tired" IF adds, stretching.

"I know! Let's have dinner with Noire! Then we can have a pillow fight, afterwards!" Compa exclaims, exited at her idea.

"Pillow fight aside, dinner sounds good" IF says, before turning towards us and shouting "C'mon let's go, girls!".

And upon hearing that, we all headed towards Chian's restaurant, in the center of the city.

After a nice walk, we find ourselves in front of the cream-colored building, and we enter it.

"I'm back!" Neptune announces loudly, while entering the restaurant "I beat up the monster real good!" Strangely, neither Compa neither IF corrected her... #Don't tell me that the monster was that strong...!#.

But in any chase, Chian looks very happy to hear that "Really?! Great! Now I don't have to worry about the supplies".

"I guess our first assignment in Lastation was a success" IF proudly says, while I cross my arms and smile nervously "Even tho we had some problems here and there..." I mumble as we take our seats on a nearby table.

While chatting, Chian notices the new-comer, who was trying her best to not draw attention for some reason "Hm?" She points at her "Seems you got someone new there. Who is she?".

"She's Noire" IF explains to Chian "She was hurt and lost her memory, so we thought it was a good idea to brought her with us".

Chian scratches her cheek, surprised "I see..." But soon after she stops, like she realized something out of the blue.

"Wait... I've seen her before..." Chain voice started to grow unsure, until she actually started to stutter, while I was drinking a glass of water "C-C-C-Could it be...? Lady Black Heart?!".

Her sudden shouting, mixed with her realization, made me almost choke on the my drink... almost.

And also now that I notice, Noire's expression doesn't seem very happy, either.

Compa tilted her head in confusion "Noire... Black Heart?".

"What?!" Neptune exclaims, making an indescribable face, looking at Noire and acting like a reporter "News at 10: "The girl who lost her memories was actually the CPU?!"".

Noire looks very anxious "No,wait! What are you talking about?!" She asks almost shouting "I'm, ah, I like cosplay and,... I really like the idea of dressing up as a goddess, so..." She explains.

#Is she so affected by anxiety...? Or is she hiding something..?#

"Is that so?" Chian looks very surprised, but she's also smiling "No wonder you were wearing clothes just like Lady Black Heart".

"A really accurate cosplay, to make someone think you're actually Lady Black Heart" I reply, giggling.

"Too bad. If Noire was the CPU, then Chain's wishes would be heard" Compa says, a little sadden.

And also Neptune starts to giggle "Oh, you, Noire. Causing all this ruckus. But, you cosplaying all the time like a goddess is, well, kind of creepy".

"Wha-?!" Noire says, shocked, "Don't call me creepy! I can't help it, I have my reasons!".

I stop giggling and reply back to Neptune "Maybe she ended up enjoying wearing those clothes" I analyze her dress with my eyes, like I have a in-build scanner "They look pretty comfy".

"Now, now. This isn't the place to argue" IF says, before standing up and leaving the table "Chain, we're going to be leaving now, but is there anything else?".

But Chian isn't of the same idea "So soon? Let me at least treat you all to some good eating" She replies, standing up instead and going to grab the menus.

IF at first looks puzzled, but soon she sits down again with us, as we await.

We were actually kind of late so there weren't to many people around,

#AND of course I wait until the last moment to say it#.

After about... 1 minute at least, Chain comes back with the menus, which showed a great variety of cuisines I never saw before! #But I won't describe them all#.

From the food I recognized, there were various types of hamburgers, soup, rice and what seems to be Japanese plates.

I opted for a plate of (apparently) spaghetti with tomato sauce, while Neptune ordered an hamburger and the others all a bowl of soup.

It doesn't take too long before our dinner arrives and we start digging in.

"Urmghbrug! Sof derifosh!" Neptune mumbles something, while she still munching her food, before gulping "Ah, Chain, this hamburger is jaw dropping!" she exclaims, while I'm eating up the spaghetti like a machine gun, in silence.

"I get that you like Italian food, don't you Terra?" Chain asks me, a grin of satisfaction growing on her face.

"The soup is very tasty too! I fell all warm inside, now" Compa comments, giving a genuine smile.

"I'm really glad you're all enjoying your meal!" Chain replies, her grin turning into the warmest smile.

But one of us is not eating yet. The raven girl we befriended earlier this afternoon had a worried look on her face, and didn't even touched the food.

"But finally, she speaks up "It's really lavish, but are you sure I can join as well?".

At that question, Chain looks at her and answers "Just dig in and enjoy. After all, food tastes better with more people!".

I look up from my place and ask"Does it?" A confused expression on my face.

Everyone starts looking at me with puzzled expressions and tilting heads, making me feel awkward "sorry if I never thought about it" I reply, pretty annoyed.

"ANYWAY, feel free to join in Noire. Oh, but it doesn't come with a "pillow fight"

IF invites Noire to join the meal, ignoring what I just said.

"T-That's Neptune's fault" Noire defends herself, blushing a little "It's not like I wanted to do anything to her".

"Sure, whatever you say" IF says "I understand".

#They seem to get along well too...It warms you inside to see them befriend each other!#

"Bleh... Who added these eggplants?!" Neptune exclaims extremely disgusted, taking the slice of eggplant out of her plate "They deserve to die!".

"Nep-Nep, you don't like eggplants?" Compa asks.

"Don't like? More like hate! How can eat these purple husks, Compa?" Neptune replies, probably almost questioning Compa's sanity.

"I know! Food can sometimes help jog memories right?" Neptune asks me, her face going from disgusted to smiling.

"I think so...? Why?" I asks back, curious.

"Well, let's have Noire eating it!" Neptune cheerfully says, after finding the answer to her problem.

Me and Compa sweat-drop upon hearing our too-energetic friend; clearly we didn't expected that...

Noire apparently wasn't even listening "What?" She says, looking clueless.

"Nep, you're not a small kid. Stop being picky and eat" IF scolds Neptune.

"What are you saying, Iffy?!" Neptune replies, shocked and not willing to obey "Forcing food can sometime be dangerous! If my delicate body ate these..." Neptune starts to shiver at the idea "Oh, the horrors, the HORRORS!".

"What a Greek tragedy*..." I mumble to myself, spectating of what could easily be one.

"Well, you shouldn't be giving them to others, then!" IF says, grabbing the slice from Neptune's hand and staffing it in her mouth "Now, just EAT!".

Needless to say, the scene wasn't so pleasing...In fact it was kind of scary...

"Urm?! I-Iffy, st-stop...Urm!".

"Hey, maybe the food will jog YOUR memory as well?" IF says, unclear if she just lost it or if this is just the other face of the medal.

"Urghmurgh! I-Iffy, please...st...op..." Neptune begs on more time IF to let her go, but the brunette wasn't done yet.

"I'm scared right now..." I whisper, watching what could easily be described as a light-torture scene.

"..." Noire looks away, speechless.

"I hope we're not being to loud here" Compa says, in an apologizing way, but still smiling.

"Not at all. It's just that I never had such a lively dinner before so..." Noire admits, blushing a little.

She seems rather happy about all the ruckus the two are causing.

"Is that so? Well, you're going to be with us, so this won't be your last" Compa cheerfully exclaims.

In the background, IF finally finished shoving the eggplant slice in Neptune's mouth, and finally calmed down, while Neptune was trying whatever she could to get the horrible taste of eggplant to go away.

"About that, could I help you with anything?" Noire asks out of the blue, kind of surprising all of us.

"Noire? Help us?" Compa asks, quite confused.

"Aah!" Instead, Neptune is rather cheerful as always, despite after what she's been trough "So is Noire going to fight too?".

"Yes" Noire nods, confirming her statement "I'm pretty strong, so I could help everyone out a bit".

"Okay. We'd be happy, too, if you could help us" IF replies right away, stunning Noire with her quick agreement "...?!".

"I'm getting a bit tired of holding off the randomness these two generate" IF says, pointing with her thumb towards Compa and Neptune "Especially when I have another one who's chased for who-knows-what reason".

"I kind of know what you mean..." Noire sighs, closing her eyes.

"A party of 5 members already?! Wow, I never thought we'd get one so soon in the story!" Neptune exclaims, throwing her hands in the air AND dealing an insane amount of damage to the forth wall.

"Don't know what you're talking about, but would you mind doing one more job for me?" Chain asks, bringing out a cool-looking one-edged white sword with the edge colored pink "Can you use my weapon that I'm going to showcase at the Technology Expo?".

"They're preparing an Expo?" I asks, dumbfounded.

"Yes. It will be held in Lastation and companies from all over Gameindustri will exhibit their tech" Chain explains to us "And there's also a tournament where the winner can get a trophy from the CPU!" She says exited.

"A trophy? Can we take down Avenir with it, if we manage to get it?" Compa asks, bringing her index to her chin.

"I doubt that the trophy turns people into gold..." I sweat-drop.

"No, but we will use that chance to talk to the Lady and tell her what's going on!" Chain replies, clenching her fist in determination.

"I see, so that's why you're going to participate?" Compa asks, getting Chian's point.

"Right. That's why I need you to test out my weapon I'm going to exhibit" Chain says handing the sword towards me.

I grab it and and start to examine it into my hands.

The sword is very light, the handle is very comfy, and the edge is energy powered.

#Truly a masterpiece!#

"Easy-peasy!" Neptune exclaims cheerfully "But what exactly do you need us to do?".

"Just use this weapon and give me feedback" Chain briefly explains again.

I look up from the sword and speak up to the group "Alright. We can test in on the field during one of our quests ".

"Then... How about doing some work for Avenir?" Noire suggests, upsetting Neptune, who stands up from her seat in a flash.

"WHAT?!" Neptune replies, crossing her arms and turning her face away "They're the bad guys! Why should we help them in the first place?!" Neptune declares, while IF drifts into deep thoughts.

Suddenly, she snaps out and says "Actually... that's a great idea...".

"What do you mean, Iffy?" Compa asks, a clear tone of confusion in her voice.

The brunette smirks as she starts to explain "Avenir must have had problems getting materials like Chian, too".

And I soon realize where she was getting "You mean taking one of their quests, and getting info about the tech they're going to exhibit, right?".

IF simply nods, and I bring my hand towards my face, covering my mouth as I start to think, while Neptune still looks upset and worried "This still doesn't feel right".

"Well, I don't like Avenir either, but it's good to know who we're up against" IF faces turns serious, as she tries to convince Neptune.

"Let's just bear with it, Nep-Nep" Compa adds, completely ignoring IF, annoying IF by consequence.

"Hmm... If you say so,Compa..." Neptune replies, still redundant.

"Sure, just ignore" IF replies, standing up and looking away with a "humph".

"You have it though..." Noire says, standing up as well,patting IF on the shoulder as a sign of compassion.

I decide to stand up as well, still thinking.

"Where are you going, Terra?" Compa innocently asks, as she sees me standing up.

"I'm going outside. I want to explore the city a little" I say, not even fully conscious of what I'm saying.

"OK. Just don't get lost" IF says, currently leaning against the wall, looking at her pink phone.

But I don't really pay attention to her words, I open the door of the restaurant and walk outside and start walking on the side of the street, with my hands in my pockets as the door closes behind me...

* * *

 **Hi everyone, my name is HyperAle and I welcome you to the dialogue-only chapter!**

 **I never expected this to turn so long actually...**

 **But what is bothering Terra at the moment? Has it something to do with her past? Or her future?**

 **Also can't wait for Hyperdevotion Noire to hit Steam!**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any advise to give me, don't be afraid to leave a comment.**

 **And with that said, Farewell!**


	13. Chapter 13

A Really Big Family

Chapter 12

I'm walking on the side of the streets of Lastation, my head lowered, in a state of semi-consciousness.

During the dinner, a thought came rushing trough my mind as I revelation, and now I can't help but meditate about it.

#Have I finally found the reason? The reason why they're hunting me?#.

In this state, I don't even pay attention to the screen of smog covering the blue sky #Is it because... I have a particular power? Maybe they see me as a treat...#

As I ask myself all this question, another one storms inside my mind, causing my worries to grow #How do I find the answer...?#.

# _I might be of help_ # A clear, reassuring voice echoes in my mind, snapping me back to reality, and I soon recognize it.

#Histoire...# I feel my worries melting away, like they've been thrown into an incinerator.

# _I'm happy to hear you again too, Terra. How is the travel going?#_ Histoire asks, casually.

I keep walking down the street as I converse mentally with Histoire #We found the Key Fragment in Planeptune, and we're searching for the one in Lastation#.

# _I appreciate your hard work to free me. But now let's talk about your situation#_ her tone turns serious as she starts to explain # _I've acknowledged your recent transformation, and I've scanned similar energy traces similar to yours in a nearby forest#._

#So you say there might be something inside that forest?#.

 _#Precisely, there's a legend about an ancient temple inside the forest but no one ever found it. I do believe that thanks to your powers, you'll be able to find it#_

She replies with confidence.

#There's something else you have to tell me?#.

# _I suggest you to go with someone else#_ Histoire advises me with a mature tone #

 _As I told you before, no one knows where or what is inside the temple,so be careful #._

I stop in front of a game store, looking at the window as Histoire speaks # _This is all the time I have. I hope you find what you're looking for#_ And as she says so her voice fades away.

Without anything to do, I decide to take a look inside the game store, which is full of games with a black cover, looking similar to games I had back home.

Or at least the one I pick up to check.

#This games look very familiar...#

It looked to be a futuristic FPS, but I wasn't sure if I already saw it somewhere else.

Than, out of the blue, I feel someone tapping onto my shoulder, making me almost jump in surprise, as I turn around.

And behind me there was none other than the lilac-haired girl I happen to tag along with "So, are you buyin' that?" She asks pointing at the game in my hands.

I quickly put it away "No, I was just looking. Why are you here?" I ask.

"Iffy said to go and call you" She cheerfully announces "We found a place to stay!".

Her enthusiasm was contagious, and I couldn't help but smile "Well, that's good. Mind leading the way".

"Sure!" She replies, leading the way out of the store and towards the hotel room...

* * *

[Third Person]

Not to far away from the center of the city, the hammer-welding girl and her robot, fully repaired are walking down the street, while she's eating a crȇpe she bought just a minute ago, her head lowered.

The robot seems quite worried by its master behavior " **Are you sure you're okay, master? You've been like this since you escaped the dungeon"**.

"9'4 6955...(I'm fine...)" 01 mutters, taking another bite of her crȇpe "954954 45 26 4125 463 717, 286... (Remind me to make Doc pay, tho...)".

The robot quickly obeyed " **"Make Doc pay" added to reminders** " but soon wondered something " **But Master, what is going to be our next move? She already knows we're after her...** ".

"232 185 1316 25651 55'45 2555 12213254, 266... (But she also knows we've been attacked, too...)" 01 replies back, with monotone voice.

" **So... You're going to use the situation at your advantage and...** " The robot says, as it processes the information " **... You're going to make them think we left the Awakens...** ".

As soon as the robot speaks, 01 smirks, proud of her creation "5613237...(Exactly...)" She picks up a rock from the ground with her free hand "55'33 595 2899 2945...(We'll win this time...)" and shatters it by closing her hand.

" **This time we now her trump card... but we should still keep our guard up...** " Sigma advises, crossing its metallic arms.

"763 465'2 8145 26 2533 45 2812... (You don't have to tell me that...)" Says the raven girl as she keeps on munching on her snack as they reach the city center...

* * *

[First Person, Terra's POV]

#Been a while since we had a POV switch#.

These are the thoughts that storm inside my mind at the moment, until I realize the abstract, gigantic hole I caused in the now-abused fourth wall.

#Oops...#

Anyway, back on track, we reached the hotel and we're currently in the elevator, waiting to reach the fifth floor, where our various rooms should be.

Ding The classic sound of the elevator reaching the selected floor rings in the claustrophobic room, and the doors swing open, revealing a corridor with pearl grey-colored walls and lots of black pipes going around.

The sight wasn't pleasing at all, but they already decided to stay here, so...

Also, Neptune doesn't seem to care about the hotels aesthetics.

She just heads towards a door, and, without a word, swings open the door, shouting as she goes in "Noire! Let's go eat some pudding!" shocking the person who was currently in it, ... trying some glasses on, ...Noire.

#Right... I almost forgot that she wanted to have a snack with me and Noire...#

"Wha-?!" She shouts back, jumping away and taking off her glasses.

"Whoops, did I surprise you? Sorry" Neptune apologizes, still with a satisfied smile on her face.

I decide to bring my apologies as well "Sorry to pop in unannounced, Noire...".

"You... didn't hear anything, right?" She asks, still upset by our sudden breaching.

"Em... No, we didn't hear anything. Why?" I tilt my head, confused.

"Oh, no, never mind. I was just mumbling something embarrassing to myself" She waves her hands, clear that she doesn't want us to know.

"Oh, now I'm curious!" Neptune announces, going in tease mode "Aaah! What embarrassing secrets could Noire have been saying?".

"Maybe she was singing a song she made?! Wow, that would be embarrassing!"

Neptune questions, closing in to Noire, who starts to blush.

"W-What are you saying?! Who would do such a stupid thing like that?!" Noire replies, upset, facing the opposite direction to hide her blushing face.

"I would, if only I could sing" I raise my hand to drag the attention.

"..." Noire goes speechless at my comment "And here I thought that YOU had some sanity left...".

"Hey! I just like music!" I reply, a little offended "What's wrong with that?!".

"Anyway, you two came here for something else, right?" Noire says, annoyed by our presence... I think.

"Oh, yeah! Here you go!" Remembering her initial goal, Neptune brings out three cups of creme caramel pudding and a spoon for each one of us and hands one to me and Noire.

"What's this...?" Noire asks, puzzled by Neptune's action.

"Pudding!" She replies with a childish smile "It's really good!"

"Well, yes that's obvious but..." Noire comments, still trying to find Neptune's true purpose.

"Well, I got some pudding from Chian, so I wanted to eat it with you two!" Neptune exclaims, an aura of happiness forming around her.

But the royal girl's answer is more colder than the ice in Antarctica "No. You already have someone to eat it with".

"I want to eat it with N-O-I-R-E, too!" Neptune replies, stubborn as ever "C'mon!".

But Noire has no intention to going our little pick-nick, She sighs and mumbles something about "spending her time" before actually answering "I'll say it again... eat the pudding with Terra instead. I'm stepping out".

And like that, the raven girl heads towards the room's door, annoyed, while I ask her "Where are you going?".

"I'm just going out for a stroll. I want to be alone" she sighs again before leaving the room.

But little did she know that we decided to follow her...

"...Stop. Following. Me. I thought I said that I wanted to be alone, Neptune" Noire says, getting more pissed.

"It's dangerous to go alone. Take Nep!" Neptune exclaims, throwing her hands in the air.

"You're not a sword, Neptune..." I comment, popping out of the shadows behind Noire.

She quickly turns around, surprised "You too! Why?!".

"I like to surprise people by popping behind them!" I reply, proud of my ability to do not get noticed.

"No! Why are you FOLLOWING me?!" Noire asks, legitimately pissed.

"Hey gals" From the end of the street, we manage to see a certain blue haired woman coming towards us "As friendly as ever, huh? Just don't make too much noise, you hear?".

"See? We were scolded because of you two!" Noire complains, crossing her arms and huffing.

"Sorry..." I quickly apologize, a little embarrassed.

"Sorry to have Noire make so much noise, Chain" Neptune scratches the back of her head.

"Who, me?!" The raven girl almost shouts, starting to lose her cool, but I quickly shush her.

"Speaking of, Chian, what are you doing out at this hour?" Neptune asks.

"I was having a meeting with the other factories in prep for the Expo" Chain explains, a smirk on her face "A lot of skilled craftsman and even people who lost their job are there to help".

Then, she raises her clenched fist in a sign of determination "The plan is simple. Make a great item to meet Lady Black Heart".

"It's gonna be a full-on battle, then!" Neptune replies, excited.

"Well, this time around, the Expo holds the future of the Land" Says Chian, pointing at us afterwards "I'm counting on you folks. We cannot fail".

I nod firmly, crossing my arms as Neptune answers as well, doing the salute "You can count on us, ma'am!" Then she turns around to face Noire "Isn't that right Noire?".

The raven girl simply nods as well as I realize what time is it "Maybe we should go back to the hotel now".

Chain nods in agreement "It's getting quite late. Be sure to rest" She recommends us before waving and leaving, going towards her factory.

"Wait, is she still going to work?" I ask, a little worried.

"The Expo is approaching very fast, she needs to be ready" Noire says, watching Chain fade away in the darkness of the city.

"...Anyway, we should really get going" I reply, turning around and walking towards the hotel, followed by the others.

We reached the fifth floor of the hotel pretty quickly, where IF and Compa were waiting for us.

"Finally" IF says, with bitterness and worry "I was starting to think you got killed".

"Please, Iffy. Don't be so harsh..." Compa sweat-drops, before speaking to us "Alright everyone! It's bed time!" And she gave all of us a night dress.

Mine is a light gray long dress, with the end of it arriving to under my knees, Neptune's is a dark purple sleeveless dress with pink borders at both ends while Noire's is cyan blue one, with long sleeves and white details.

"Thank you, Compa. I absolutely needed one" I smile at the nurse.

"You don't have to thank me, Terra..." Compa smiles back, pointing at the brunette "It was Iffy's idea".

"Oh really?" Neptune teases "I didn't know you..." But she's cut of by a furiously blushing IF.

"Enough already!" She shouts, pointing at Compa and Neptune and then at one of the doors "You and you, you'll sleep there".

Then she points at Noire's room and says "Terra, Noire and I will sleep together, any objections?".

No one dared to open their mouth, to prevent getting annihilated by the brunette.

"Good, now..." She starts her sentence has she goes into the room "Goodnight".

"Goodnight..." I say, as I quickly follow IF and Noire into our room and close the door.

The room's no different form the corridor, pearl gray walls with lots of black pipes running under the ceiling.

Luckily, it went along with all of the other features in the room, who made it look like 800's room, but it feels kind of old.

Anyway, we quickly change to our night dresses (In IF's case a black tank-top) and we sit on our respective beds.

And in that moment I decided to speak up "IF... I have a favor to ask you...".

"Hm?" The brunette replies, her attention drawn towards me "What is it?".

"Well... You see... Histoire talked to me again" I explain, a little shy "And talked about a place that might help us with my problem".

"Really?!" IF exclaims, interested.

"Who's Histoire?" Noire asks, confused.

"She's...uh, an informer, and an acquaintance of mine" I say, trying to sound as convinced as possible.

"Anyway"IF Interrupts "Where's this place?" She asks, crossing her arms.

"She didn't specify the name, but she said is in a forest nearby Lastation..." I say, starting playing with my fingers "So... I was wondering... because the dungeon is pretty dangerous...Could you help me?".

IF's reaction smirks, not the reaction I was expecting after all she went trough because of me "Fine. I'll help one more time" she says, like is the last time she going to do so.

"I coming too" Noire raises her hand, signing herself in for my quest, but she quickly looks away, blushing.

"Very well then. As soon as we got some free time, we'll go and search for that place" I say, softly slamming my fist onto the palm of my other hand.

The other two girls nod in agreement, before we all go under our covers and I turn the lights off, drifting into sleep...

* * *

 **Character's Data Bank:**

 **Hi everyone, and welcome to a new addiction to this fan fiction of mine, the Character's Data Bank!**

 **Here, you'll find updated (hopefully) info about the OCs I added.**

 **But without further ado, let's jump right into it!**

Name: Terra

Gender: Female (She looks a bit tomboyish, tho)

Species: ? (Currently unknown)

Age: ? (15 Earth years)

Type: Assaulter (High damage output)

Weapon: Sword

Characteristic: Brown eyes; Purple hair; Often wears a zip hoodie and jeans.

Abilities: ?; HDD transformation.

Moves: Gravitational Strike (High damage, one hit); Gladiator's Fury (multiple hit combo, low damage).

HDD appearance: Tall women with purple hair and bright red eyes, wearing a black suit with purple segments and red lines. Right in the center of her hair, she wears a black, small prism with a glowing red dot on it. She wears her hair in a horse tail.

* * *

 **Well here I am again, as late as ever...**

 **Anyway my name is HyperAle and I hope you enjoyed the Character's Data Bank, or CDB for short.**

 **The main intention was to keep you guys on track with the various upgrades my characters receive, and will return every time a new secret or ability is found.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and if there's any advise you want to give me, feel free to leave it in the comment section of this story.**

 **Said so, Farewell!**


	14. Chapter 14

A Really Big Family

Chapter 13

It is 8 in the morning. Birds are chirping, the sun is shining and we are about to spy Avenir's plans!

In fact we're currently waiting in a park nearby the outskirt, waiting for Noire to join us (she was still getting ready when we left), ….but not everyone is cheerful as me today.

"Though it is quite unfortunate, let's start working for Avenir..." Neptune sighs, still not fully willing to do it.

"Please, Nep, don't say it out loud" IF says, feeling uncomfortable.

"Nep-Nep doesn't really have a zipper for her mouth..." Compa sweat-drops.

Soon, we all notice a Noire waving at us as she catches up with us.

"Sorry for the wait" She apologizes "It took a while to get ready".

The girl is wearing a pair of glasses with red frames, similar to the ones I saw her try on yesterday...

"Huh? Noire, what's with the eyeglasses?" Neptune asks, surprised to see her wearing them.

I sweat-drop instantly #She...She didn't noticed...?"#.

"Oh, you mean these?" Noire replies, smiling and pointing at her glasses.

Neptune closes her eyes and smiles as well "I bet you are enamored with yourself with those glasses on".

"O-Of course not! I wouldn't do such a shameful thing!" Noire shouts, turning away.

"I think she wanted to say that you look good with these on" I intervene in the discussion, trying to calm her down.

"Stop!" IF suddenly interrupts us, a serious look on her face, shutting us up "Okay, you can continue once our work is done. Let's go" And gives us a sign, and we quickly follow her like trained dogs.

We soon arrived to our destination, where our client was waiting, a young man with brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a purple suit, a green tie and a pair of white eyeglasses.

"Nice to meet you" He greets us, with a friendly yet gentlemen-like tone "We've been waiting".

He pushes back his glasses on the bridge of his nose before continuing "So you're the folks who will be handling our orders?".

"Yes, and you're our client...Ganache?" IF says, revealing the name of the young man.

"Yes, that is correct. My name is Ganache, and I work at the Avenir company" Ganache replies, explaining, then gesturing at his college by his side "This her is our representative, President Singe".

"..." The other man, a tall man looking to be around 25 years old with brown hair and eyes,wearing a red suit and a blue tie, stays silent.

"Well, it doesn't happen every day to get work from such high ranks" IF says, crossing her arms with a smile "I don't remember us being so important".

"Hahaha. What a joker" Ganache replies, smiling genuinely.

"Stop the unnecessary prattle here" Singe complains, with the deep tone of voice of his "I don't have time to spare".

"Oh, my. I am sorry" Ganache apologizes to the president, to turn to face us afterwards "Very well, then. Here is what I would like to order from you".

"Alright, what is it?" I ask, happy to finally know what to do.

"We are planning to construct a new plant around the area here" He explains, gesturing the area around us "But, we are having problems with a certain monster around the area".

"I see. So you need us to exterminate the monster?" Noire asks, getting the point of the conversation.

"Exactly. We need to inspect the area and we need you to clear it out" Ganache confirms with a nod.

"As long as you clear the place, I could care less what you all do" Singe comments, not caring.

"Does that mean we can cause environmental damage?" I ask, smiling.

Ganache pushes back his glasses before answering "As long as the damage is minimal...yes".

"Is that it? That's a lot easier than I thought" Neptune exclaims, cheerfully "I was thinking we were going to do paperwork and stuff".

"I'm glad too. I'm not very good with detailed work" Compa adds, sighing in relief.

"Yeah, you don't look like the office type, Compa" Neptune nods in agreement, continuing to chatting.

"I used to work placing belladonnas on food, but I was even bad at that..." Compa sweat-drops, probably with a little shame.

"Yeah, I can relate..." Neptune begins, but realizes what our friend just said "Wait a sec. What kind of job is that?!" She asks, surprised.

"For the record... belladonnas are lethal" IF says, joining the chat "Those were probably edible orchids".

"Edible orchids...?" I ask myself, trying to imagine what it would be like to eat them.

"Now, now. Let's get this done, shall we?" Ganache interrupts us, a little annoyed "Please take care of this quick".

We all nod, and head to the described location, or more precisely, the Thelad Sanctuary...

"Hmm... I guess it isn't easy to find out what Avenir is gonna exhibit" Neptune comments, stepping inside the dungeon.

"Well, at least we get to test Chian's weapon out" IF points out, being positive.

"SO... Noire will fight with us, then?" I ask, turning towards the mentioned girl.

"Yes, that's right" Noire replies, smiling.

"If that's the case..." Neptune starts, looking around the dungeon, before pointing at a group of monsters "There. Let's fight'em and see how good Noire is".

"Are challenging me?" Noire smirks, confident "You have underestimated the wrong person" She whips her twin-tail back, bringing out a rapier.

"Then why not bet our puddings? Winner takes all!" Neptune exclaims, exited, unsheathing her katana.

"It's on. Get ready to say goodbye to your precious pudding" Noire says, getting ready to dash into the pack of monsters.

"Hey! Don't be selfish! I wanna kill too!" I pout, waving my harms in the air.

"Then joins us... and bet your pudding!" Neptune replies, grinning maliciously.

"...Fine..." I give up, grabbing onto my trusty gladius.

"Then... let me get serious!" Neptune suddenly jumped into the air, pushing a power button-shaped thing into her chest and transforming into her more serious (and round) self.

"Wha-?! No! Transforming is banned in this competition!" I exclaim, clenching my fists to my sides.

"Then, why don't you transform, too?" Other Neptune asks, as a rush of anxiety invades my body.

#But I wasn't able to do so since the last time...#

Then, Compa comes closer and pats Neptune on the shoulder "Nep-Nep, normal people like us cannot transform like you do".

"It doesn't matter if she transforms, she's still random as usual..." IF pinches the bridge of her nose, sighing.

"Well, a bet is a bet. I won't let you win" Neptune declares, her face as serious as it can be.

"Nep-Nep gets so serious when pudding is on the line..." Compa sweat-drops.

"Change back! This isn't fair at all!" I protest, waving my fists in the air.

"Not a chance" Neptune replies coldly, seriously irritating me.

"Fine! I'll teach you a lesson myself!" I burst out, dashing towards the pack of spiders, a determinate to win.

"Take this!" I shout, as I tackle one of my foes, turning it up upside down.

It quickly gets up on its feet, just to be greeted with an high kick, before I stab it in mid-air.

The spider disappears into data, and I turn my gaze towards the other ones, positioning themselves onto a web, spitting venomous darts.

I roll onto the ground, avoiding the projectiles, and sprint towards them, targeting the center of the group.

" _Gladiator's fury!_ " Announcing my special move, I cut trough the web of the spiders, making them run away.

From behind tho, I hear a bunch of hisses, and as I turn around, one of the freaks jumps at me, opening its jaws.

Out of instinct, I push my blade towards the beast, piercing its mouth and trespassing its skull, its body slowly dismembering.

The last five run away from me, as fast as I spider could run, and I run after them, but they're blocked by Neptune and Noire, who start decimating the group while I'm still catching up.

As data started flying all over the place, and dying hisses start echoing in the plain,

I could only stare helpless as the other two went all out on the poor freaks.

Or at least until I sight one of them, trying to use the mayhem to escape into the forest.

#Seems that he got some brain at least...# I grin at myself, as I dash at the monster rising my weapon, and jumping.

But right then, a big shadows covers me and my prey, revealing a Neptune flying over me, aiming for the same spider.

And she wasn't alone, because Noire decide not to give up, and dashed at full speed.

As we all landed our attacks onto the spider, a cloud of dust covered the battleground, making it impossible to see who landed the last hit.

"I won" Neptune stands up, making her katana disappear.

"What are you saying? I landed the last hit" Noire says, whipping her hair back, with arrogance.

"Impossible. I finished it. I'm sure of it" I reply, giving them a determined stare.

"Alright, alright. It's a tie. All of you landed the last blow at once, okay?" IF comes in, trying to bring to an end the argument.

But Noire and Neptune weren't so open minded at the moment "No way!" Neptune exclaims, wanting to get the triple ration of pudding.

"That's right! No way I could be even with Neptune!" Believing to be stronger, Noire refuses as well.

I simply put away my weapon, still satisfied of my result.

"Gosh, you to are so stubborn!" IF, irritated, shouts, making all of us (Including Compa) flinch in surprise.

"Yikes!" Both Neptune and Noire exclaim at once, backing away a little.

"If the ref says is a tie, it's a tie. No complaining" Compa adds, sounding serious "If you don't like it, me and Iffy will take the pudding away".

"No, don't!" We all exclaim, not wanting to give up our prices.

"Well then, you have to be good losers too" Compa smiles, clapping her hands together.

"Okay, enough chit-chat. We need to find the monster now" I interfere with the conversation, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, speaking of, how's the monster?" Neptune asks, tilting her head.

At the sudden question, my eyes turned into white circles as I spill out the truth "I have no clue..."

"Probably, it's a large sized monster" IF says, looking around "That's all we know".

"Then, we're lacking in information..." I dead-pan, letting my arms drop to my sides.

"We'll follow our instinct!" Neptune, trying to lighten the mood, suggests.

"This still doesn't solve the problem, though..." I scratch my head, thinking of a solution.

"Well, well, look who's here..." I mysterious female voice speaks up, drawing my attention.

From behind us, a girl dressed as a witch, with a white coat, a red tie and a black dress underneath, with a conic witch hat with three gears on it.

Her outfit is covered with a black mechanical gear pattern and she has blue hair and eyes.

"And who are you...?" Noire asks, confused by the sudden appearance of the new character.

"My name you ask?" She says, in a very... particular way, smirking "But of course...You can call me MAGES..".

"Mages?" Neptune repeats her name, to she if she got it right.

"That's "MAGES.", with a period at the end" MAGES. explains to Neptune.

"Em... but it doesn't make very sense..." I rise my hand, asking.

"And who might you be?" She says, getting closer and studying me with her gaze, like I just came from another planet.

"...I'm Terra, It's a pleasure..." I close my eyes, and give a friendly wave at her.

MAGES. Greats as well, doing an bow "As you might already now, I'm MAGES.. The pleasure is all mine".

"This aside, I want to ask you something" IF says "You see, we're looking for a certain monster here, do you have any info?".

The wizard just smirks, turning her gaze towards IF "I do, but I want to do an info exchange".

"Okay, ask" I reply briefly.

"I want to know where to buy Doc P" she says, making all of us blink in confusion.

"Ew... That sounds... gross. Anyway, Compa, do you know what it is?" IF turns towards Compa, who simply shrugs, shaking her head.

"Nep?" IF asks again, this time turning towards Neptune.

"You're asking an amnesiac. How 'bout you, Noire? Or You Terra?" And again the question bounces at another person.

"First time for me too. What is this "Doc P"?" Noire says, confused.

"No one knows what Doc P is?! The drink of the chosen Doc Tear Popper?!" MAGES. exclaims, shocked.

"Never heard of it" I bluntly answer, while she turns around, frustrated.

"Shoot! They removed the existence of Doc P even here!" She exclaims, apparently thinking she's whispering.

"...No, I can't give up. There must be traces of Doc P remaining" MAGES. Says "I'll search somewhere else...".

#Now I feel kind of bad... We didn't actually answer to her question...#.

"I don't know what you were mumbling about, but can you answer our question now" Noire asks, impatient.

"Well, I deal is a deal. What would you like to know?" MAGES. Replies, smirking again.

"Do you know the whereabouts of a large monster around here?" Noire explains, hoping to get an answer.

And our wish was granted "Is that it? I actually saw one just a while ago".

"Really?" Compa replies, surprised yet happy.

"It is easily identifiable with its visual difference from the others" MAGES. Explains, going more into details.

"Thank you, that helps a lot" Noire thanks the witch, smiling.

"I assume you will hunt down the monster now" She says, looking at the horizon "I would like to help, but there's an urgent matter I must attend to" She apologizes.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine" I say, waving my hands at her.

"I see. I bid you farewell, then" She says, tipping her hat in a gesture of goodbye.

"It looks like the target is near. Let's hurry before we lose it" Noire replies, turning towards us, like a commander.

"Yes, ma'am!" And I'm the only one who went along with it...

Now they're all looking at me...

* * *

 **Hi everyone. My name is HyperAle, and... em...well...I don't know what to write here...**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed, if you have any advises to help me improve, leave a comment on this story.**

 **And with this said, Farewell!**


End file.
